Uzumaki Naruto: El Ultimo Rey
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Un día eres atacado por ser (Supuestamente) la reencarnación de una bestia sanguinaria y al día siguiente, descubres un linaje olvidado, como el ultimo rey demoniaco.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: El Poder de la Destrucción (Poder que tomamos "prestado" de Highschool DXD) puede tomar cualquier forma, que su usuario desee. Al igual que la Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland)**

 **::::::::::::**

 **Prologo**

 **::::::::::::**

Lo que ocurrió el **10** de Octubre, era fácil de "contar": Un enmascarado había entrado en la aldea, burlado su seguridad, secuestrado al hijo del Yondaime Hokage por **6** segundos y luego a su esposa. Kyūbi fue liberada en Konoha, fue encerrada en un Genjutsu por el enmascarado, quien combatió contra el Yondaime Hokage, quien finalmente derroto al enmascarado, quien desapareció del lugar.

El Yondaime y su esposa, se sacrificaron para salvar la vida de su único hijo: Naruto, las últimas palabras del Yondaime, al Sandaime, fueron que cuidara de su hijo.

Pero, cuando Hiruzen quiso dar a conocer la existencia de Naruto, Homura y Koharu, se habían adelantado diciendo que el Yondaime había encerrado a Kyūbi en un cuerpo humano y sin que el Sandaime pudiera hacer nada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Por eso, la aldea odiaba a Naruto, porque era la "reencarnación" del demonio, que los había atacado hace ya **6** años.

Por ello mismo, Naruto permanecía oculto en su hogar. Pero desde hace ya **2** horas, había estado sintiendo mucha hambre, asi que decido a arriesgarse e intento llegar hasta un restaurante de Ramen, donde sus dueños le querían y apreciaban.

No supo cómo, pero no era de mañana, serian casi las **14:00** , cosa que sorprendió al pequeño.

— _Si tengo cuidado, podre llegar hasta Ichiraku_ —Pensó el pequeño Naruto, quien vio la calle desierta, pero luego de ser atacado tantas veces, decidio que tendría cuidado y se fue escabullendo y ocultando tras algunos objetos, como por ejemplo basureros o buzones, todo con tal de ocultarse de aquellos que cada día le llamaban Kyūbi e intentaban matarlo.

No faltaba mucho para llegar Ichiraku, pero alguien dio la alarma de que "El Mocoso Kyūbi" estaba por las calles de la aldea, asi que Naruto, solo pudo correr, en busca de un lugar para ocultarse, pero los Shinobis, le acorralaron y lo guiaron a un callejón.

Naruto, en medio de lágrimas y suplicas, intentaba saber porque deseaban dañarlo, deseaba saber, que había hecho para ser odiado, día tras día, por esas personas, retrocedió tanto como pudo, hasta topar su espalda con la pared del callejón, miro a su alrededor, con la esperanza de escapar, vio un palo de escoba y lo tomo, con tal de defenderse, pero un ANBU corto el palo con su Tantō y se acercó al niño, lanzo una estocada, el pobre niño, bateo con el palo, logrando golpear al ANBU, solo de suerte, pero otros Shinobis y aldeanos, pudieron desarmarlo y comenzaron a golpearlo, cuando estaba en el suelo, siguiendo maltratándolo, dejándolo rodeado por un gran charco de sangre.

El Shock a causa de la pérdida de sangre, le hizo entrar en lo más profundo de su mente; lugar donde se encontró con la causa de su sufrimiento: la Kyūbi no Yoko, aunque Naruto, le expreso a la Kitsune, que para él, ella no era la culpable de lo que ocurría, sino que todo fue culpa del enmascarado que la ataco y la controlo, ella no tenía ninguna culpa.

Kyūbi entonces, tomo una forma humana, para la sorpresa de Naruto: Era una chica de cabello rojo, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas, piel de porcelana y Kimono rojo, que apenas y cubría lo esencial, la Kitsune, también le dijo, que su verdadero nombre era Ritsuko.

En eso, un dolor punzante, hizo que Naruto despertara y por consecuencia, saliera de su paisaje mental, al abrir sus ojos, noto que un hombre le tomaba por sus cabellos y dirigía un Kunai a su cuello.

Cuando el Kunai se dirigía a su cuello, la imagen fugaz de una entristecida Ritsuko, llego a su mente, él no deseaba morir, sabía que si el fallecía, también sería el fin de Ritsuko, el fin de su única amiga— ¡No! ¡No voy a morir! —Grito Naruto, mientras que un aura blanca lo rodeaba y de sus heridas, se liberaba sangre, que tomaron una forma sólida y salieron como lanzas, masacrando a todos sus atacantes, bueno… casi a todos.

— ¡Maldito demonio! —Grito Kakashi, ya que él, al igual que muchos otros, pensaba que el niño era un demonio, Kakashi no era más que obra de las manipulaciones de un consejo corrupto y hambriento de poder— ¡Raikiri! —Los rayos se formaron en su mano, mientras que corría hacia Naruto, quien veía como su sangre bailaba a su alrededor.

Un aterrado Naruto, estiro su mano y una esfera roja se formó en su mano, pero antes de que Kakashi o Naruto, se lastimaran mutuamente, Kakashi salió despedido hacia una pared, de entre las sombras, salió una mujer.

— **¡NO TE PERMITIRE, LASTIMAR A MI SEÑOR, ESCORIA HUMANA!** —Dijo la chica, que tenía cabello negro, ojos rojos, piel blanca como porcelana y llevaba un vestido de luto.

— _**¡Tatsuki!**_ —Exclamo una sorprendida Ritsuko, desde el interior de Naruto.

— ¡¿Te atreves a proteger a ese demonio, pequeña Gaki?! —Pregunto Kakashi, mientras que levantaba su bandana y activaba su **Sharingan** , para luego tomar un Kunai, recubrirlo con el **Chidory** y correr, hacia la chica.

— ¡CUIDADO! —Grito Naruto, preocupado, por la seguridad, de la chica que lo intentaba proteger.

— **No se preocupe, mi señor** —dijo la chica, quien reunió una extraña energía roja/blanca, en su mano derecha y al extenderla, Kakashi salió volando, hasta lastimar su espalda con un muro, la chica se acercó a Naruto. A pesar de que el pequeño vio, como ella lo protegió, no era muy propenso a fiarse de las personas, asi que se alejó un poco de la chica, quien se detuvo y alzo sus manos, en señal de que no deseaba lastimarlo — **No se preocupe, mi señor, no vengo a lastimarlo.**

— ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Quién eres? Y… ¿Por qué me llamas "mi señor"? —Pregunto Naruto.

— **Mi nombre es Tatsuki, he estado esperando durante muchos años, a que algún descendiente de Lucifer, activara sus… Kekkei Genkai** —dijo Tatsuki, Naruto le miro sin entender — **Es una historia muy larga, pero le hare un resumen, Naruto-Sama: En una época ya, olvidada por la historia, el cielo y el infierno, se odiaron con todas sus fuerzas, atacándose mutuamente, causando una guerra de grandes proporciones, que amenazo con destruir este plano existencial…** —Naruto asintió — **En una de tantas guerras, ya cuando los seres humanos poblaron este mundo, se dio una guerra en un lugar de nombre Megido, en dicha guerra, todos los poderes del cielo y del infierno, de los Ángeles y los Demonios, se vieron combatiendo, unos con otros, ya no eran una potencia, ahora se estaban desperdigando, luchando por uno o por otro ideal. Cuando vimos como los Reyes Demoniacos y el Rey de los Cielos, se destruyeron mutuamente, una extraña alianza de demonios y ángeles se formó. Este pequeño grupo, huyo hacia uno de los más profundos niveles del inframundo a la espera, de que algún descendiente de alguno de los 4 reyes, resurgiera. Pasarían muchos siglos, para que un hombre llamado Hagoromo, combatiera a una bestia de nombre Jubi, este hombre, fue un descendiente de los 4 reyes, un descendiente que pudo deshabilitar, todos los Fūin destructores de genes, creados por los reyes y obtuvo el poder del Chakra y la Magia. Hagoromo, fue conocido como Rikudo, padre de las 9 Bijus, esposo de Mayu-Sama (Jubi), pero pasaron tantos siglos que pensamos que los clanes Hyuga, Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki, habían perdido los Kekkei Genkai demoniacos, hasta que, hace pocos minutos sentí su poder Naruto, los Kekkei Genkai de Lucifer-Sama, fueron liberados** —Finalizo la chica — **Naruto-Sama, usted es el único que ha liberado los Kekkei Genkai de Lucifer-Sama** — Repitió Tatsuki— **Por consecuencia, solo usted, es digno de regir como el Ultimo Rey Demoniaco, sus guerreras y sirvientas, están listas para servirle, en lo que ustedes desee… mi señor.**

 _ **Una noche, eres el paria del pueblo, el ser más odiado del mundo y eres tratado como nada más que escoria o un leproso.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente eres el único capaz de utilizar un Kekkei Genkai nunca antes visto, tienes sirvientas a tu alrededor y eres cubierto por halagos y alabanzas…**_

 _ **¿Qué pasara con un niño de 8 años, convertido en un ser de tal poder?**_

 **(N/A: ¿Ayame como una Kunoichi y en el equipo de Naruto?)**


	2. Abre las Puertas del Paraiso

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **N/A: El Poder de la Destrucción (Poder que tomamos "prestado" de Highschool DXD) puede tomar cualquier forma, que su usuario desee. Al igual que la Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland)**

 **Gracias a Alucard Zero, por la ayuda con este fic.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 1: Abre las Puertas del Paraíso**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha y nuestro querido rubio no había podido dormir por pensar en lo que había pasado la última noche, ya que literalmente un día eres un huérfano perseguido por los civiles, a ser el legítimo heredero de un poder el cual no se ha visto desde hace milenios sobre la faz de la tierra, pero lo más sorprendente es ser descendiente del mismísimo Maō Lucifer.

—Mi señor… como se siente —pregunto la chica, quien entraba en la pequeña habitación de Naruto llevando una bandeja con el desayuno de Naruto.

—No puedo creer que todo esto esté pasando, esto debe ser un sueño —decía Naruto, quien miraba el techo, era difícil de creer.

— **Sé que todo esto es muy difícil de asimilar para un niño de** **9** **años, pero le puedo asegurar, que no sea en ningún sueño, Naruto-Sama** —dijo Tatsuki mientras dejaba el desayuno en la mesita de noche, al lado de la cama. En eso se escucharon golpes en la puerta, Tatsuki creo una daga de fuego negro y abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose por la visita de una pareja ANBU, la primera tenía el cabello largo violeta, uniforma estándar y una máscara de gato, la segunda aparte de tener su uniforme estándar llevaba una gabardina marrón encima y llevaba una máscara de serpiente.

— **¿Si, en que puedo ayudarles ANBU-San?** —Pregunto Tatsuki prevenida por las ANBU en el departamento de su señor.

— ¿Y tú quién rayo seres y porque estas en el apartamento de Foxy-Kun? —fue la pregunta de Hebi, quien saco un Kunai de forma lenta y disimulada.

— **Eso debería decirlo yo** —dijo una nerviosa Tatsuki — **¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren aquí en el departamento de mi señor?** —dijo Tatsuki mostrando una mirada fiera a la ANBU Hebi, no sabía porque, pero se sintió mal, cuando escucho el apodo de su señor de boca de esa ANBU.

—Más te vale que nos digas que le has hecho a Foxy-Kun, antes de que te lo saque a la fuerza —dijo Hebi, mientras que Neko solo veía la interacción entre su compañera y la desconocida.

—Venimos de parte de Hokage-Sama —dijo Neko, al ver la pelea que en breves instantes se formaría frente suyo.

—Neko-Chan, Hebi-Chan —dijo Naruto apareciendo —Hoy no toca academia, para que me acompañen —Naruto venia comiendo una manzana y veía extrañado a las ANBU y a Tatsuki.

— ¡Ho! Naruto-Kun —dijo Neko —Hokage-Sama quiere verte en su oficina para hablar, sobre el incidente de anoche —Neko alcanzo a tomar a Hebi por su cintura, antes de que la ANBU, saltara sobre la otra chica.

Naruto suspiro —Muy bien, me arreglare y luego iremos, con Ojisan.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage, se llevaba una charla que estaba llegando a cierto nivel ya que los implicados gritaban.

— ¡Ya les dije, que no les daré a Naruto, para que sea un arma, asi como tampoco, lo hice con Kushina! —dijo Hiruzen enfadado con sus compañeros: Danzo y Homura.

— ¡Ya te hemos dicho, que el Jinchuriki es la clave para poder ser una verdadera potencia, sobre las demás aldeas! —Grito de vuelta Danzo, quien era apoyado por Homura, Danzo desplego su Chakra e instinto asesino, dispuesto a darle un ultimátum de 24 horas de Hiruzen, para que entregara al Jinchuriki, pero un instinto asesino mayor y una sed de sangre inimaginable, se volcó sobre los 3 hombres.

— ¡USTEDES **3** YA ME TIENEN ARTA, SOLO PUEDEN DISCUTIR DE LO MISMO CADA VEZ QUE NOS REUNIMOS! —Koharu se tronó los dedos, antes de acercarse a sus 3 pálidos compañeros; quienes querían hablar con Hokage-Sama, se abstuvieron de hacerlo, tras escuchar los gritos que los dejaron helados.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un grupo de Iryō-nin se habían retirado con unos malheridos Homura y Danzo, mientras que otro grupo seguía en la oficina curando a Hiruzen.

—Gracias Koharu-Chan —dijo Hiruzen —Ese par es insoportable, cuando les da por sacar ese tema —Estaba adolorido y cansado.

—No te preocupes, Hiruzen-Kun, sabes que quiero a Naruto-Kun, como si fuera mi propio nieto, nunca les dejaría tocarlo —dijo Koharu con una sonrisa.

—Te recuerdo, que fueron ustedes, quienes hicieron más daño a Naruto —dijo Hiruzen —Apoyaste a Danzo, cuando él, revelo que Naruto era el Jinchuriki —Solo entonces, se dio cuenta de su error y los Iryō-nin tuvieron que volver a curar a Hiruzen, tocaron la puerta y Hiruzen permitió el pase a las personas del otro lado, encontrándose con Neko, Hebi, Naruto y una chica desconocida; aunque por extrañeza de ambos ancianos, veían como Neko sostenía a Hebi con todas sus fuerzas. La razón, era que Naruto venia abrazando a Tatsuki, durante todo el recorrido.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo Neko —Aquí esta… Naruto-Kun —Neko hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas, para no soltar a Hebi y llevársela en un **Shunshin**.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido Naruto-Kun —dijo Hiruzen, quien observaba a la chica, intentando recordarla — ¿Quién la joven que te acompaña?

—Ojisan, Obachan, ella es Tatsuki-Chan, ella me salvo ayer de los aldeanos, Shinobis y de ese Shinobi con rayos en la mano —dijo Naruto sorprendido a ambos ancianos, pero enfadando a Hiruzen, ante la descripción de ese "Shinobi con rayos en la mano"; Koharu se levantó para mirar se cerca, a su pequeño nieto.

—Obachan, me haces cosquillas —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras que Koharu buscaba alguna herida —Tatsuki-Chan, se encargó de mis heridas.

— **Pueden estar seguros, de que mi señor se encuentra en perfecto estado** —dijo Tatsuki, tomando un brazo de su señor, mientras que Koharu, hacia lo mismo, era su nieto de quien estamos hablando.

— ¡Me van a arrancar los brazos! —dijo Naruto, zafándose de su abuela y su… amiga-sirvienta. Mientras que cierta Kitsune solo podía reírse.

—Naruto-Kun —Le llamo Hiruzen— ¿Podrías decirme, porque no estabas en tu habitación, cuando bien te dije que no salieras? —Hiruzen y Koharu le miraron preocupados, Naruto solo contesto que tenía hambre y por eso salió, intento llegar hasta Ichiraku pero fue visto por los adultos, quienes lo persiguieron, luego les conto sobre "las armas de sangre", la energía roja de su mano, Ritsuko-Chan y la aparición de Tatsuki-Chan; aunque omitió que era el legítimo heredero del trono de Lucifer —Bueno, Naruto, para evitar que sigas siendo atacado por los Shinobi, entraras a la academia, ¿De acuerdo? —Naruto asintió sonriente.


	3. De Demonios y Shinobis

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Recordatorio: Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland) no nos pertenece, pero por otro lado, el "Kori Ōmen" (Hielo del Augurio), si nos pertenece.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 2: De Demonios y Shinobis**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Entonces Ojisan —dijo Naruto— ¿Deseas que entre en la academia, para dejar de ser atacado?

—Asi es, Naruto-Kun —dijo Koharu —Si te vuelves Genin, los Shinobi y los Aldeanos, dejaran de atacarte, además, con la descripción de ese "Shinobi con rayos en la mano", ya lo he identificado y puedes estar seguro, de que, recibirá un escarmiento.

— ¿Un qué? —pregunto Naruto, sin entender la palabra.

—Su merecido —dijeron los **3** adultos sonrientes.

— **Naruto-Sama** —dijo Tatsuki — **¿Le importaría salir un momento, por favor?** —Naruto no se opuso y salió de la oficina dejando a la chica de cabello negro, junto con ambos ancianos; en el interior de la sala, Tatsuki les conto la historia de los Ángeles: Como estos habían sido creados para traer la paz entre los hombres; como los Demonios: Habían deseado controlar a los humanos y como ambas facciones cayeron en una guerra, en un lugar llamado "Megido", mientras que los poderes de los 4 reyes, se dividieron, traspasándose a los 4 Clanes Rikudo: Hyuga, Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki; pero también dijo, que solo un miembro podría despertar los "Kekkei Genkai especiales" o "únicos" y este, fue Naruto.

— ¿Eso significa que Naruto-Chan, es mitad humano y mitad demonio? —Pregunto Koharu.

— **Es… un poco más complicado** —dijo Tatsuki — **Es humano… bueno es un Jinchuriki, pero el lado demoniaco, se ha diluido y ahora solo tiene los Kekkei Genkai, cuando Naruto-Sama, sea mayor, le entregare una Katana, la cual le permitirá acceder a sus poderes demoniacos, de forma más… libertina, sin poner en peligro su propia seguridad.**

— ¿Podrías decirnos, como tratarlo? —Pregunto Hiruzen, sumamente preocupado por la seguridad de su nieto.

— **Naruto-Sama…** —Tatsuki llevo su mano a su mentón — **Naruto-Sama, es el equivalente a un Damiyo, a un… embajador.**

—El embajador de los demonios en la tierra —dijo Koharu, aun sin hacerse a la idea, de que su lindo "nieto" fuera un demonio o bueno, mitad demonio.

— **Por ser el último rey demoniaco** —dijo Tatsuki — **Naruto-Sama, cuenta con Ángeles y Demonizas a su servicio, asi que, él posee su propio título, ya que es: tanto rey de demonios, como rey de ángeles.**

—Esto se vuelve, cada vez más complicado —murmuro Hiruzen, llevando una mano a su frente, Tatsuki río nerviosa.

— **Sí, lo sé, tampoco para mis compañeras y para mí es muy normal** —dijo Tatsuki — **Pero, asi es.**

—Muy bien, si pudieras protegerlo junto con Anko y Mikoto, te lo agradeceríamos mucho —dijo Koharu sonriente.

— **Nosotras protegeremos y entrenaremos a Naruto-Sama, con nuestras vidas, Koharu-San, no se preocupe** —dijo Tatsuki sonriente.

—Tatsuki-San —dijo Hiruzen —Pensábamos, en hacer que Naruto, entrara en la academia, ¿Qué opina usted?

— **¿Le soy sincera?** —pregunto Tatsuki y ambos ancianos asintieron — **Es una pérdida de tiempo** —Esto sorprendió a ambos ancianos — **no solo para Naruto-Sama, sino para los otros Ningen** —Ahora, ambos le miraron interesados — **Dicen ser una "academia Shinobi", pero no se les enseña a ser Shinobis, solo se les enseña clases de historia y teoría, a lanzar Kunai y Shuriken, hacer un Bushin, Kawarimi y Shunshin…** —Tatsuki se pasó una mano por la cabeza — **Yo puedo enseñarle todo eso a Naruto-Sama, en solo 2 horas; en realidad, una compañera fiel a Naruto-Sama, puede hacerlo, ya que ella posee Chakra. O aún mejor: la pareja ANBU que apareció, en el apartamento de Naruto-Sama.**

—Aunque es verdad —dijo Koharu de forma firme y fuerte —Naruto-Kun, necesita relacionarse con niños de su edad, ¿No estará en desacuerdo con eso, o si, Tatsuki-San? —Tatsuki le dio la razón a Koharu.

—Hagamos lo siguiente —dijo Hiruzen, pasándose la lengua por los labios —Tengo… el presentimiento, de que los maestros en la academia, intentaran sabotear el aprendizaje de Naruto-Kun, al creerlo el Kyūbi —Ambas mujeres asintieron, preocupadas —Entonces, Naruto, aprenderá por parte tuya, Tatsuki-San y también asistirá a la academia, no para aprender, sino para hacer amigos —Koharu, Tatsuki e Hiruzen, se dieron las manos, en total acuerdo y complicidad.

Hicieron pasar a Naruto a quien le contaron todo, aunque a él, le pareció algo extraño, acepto entrar en la academia: Fingiría prestar atención, pero en realidad estudiaría en casa y solo asistiría, para intentar hacer amigos.

Ritsuko jalo a Naruto a su paisaje mental, para darle un abrazo, mientras que le decía, que ella siempre seria su amiga y siempre estaría a su lado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Academia Shinobi; Salón 77**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Clase —dijo Iruka —Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, por favor, preséntate.

—Soy Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón blanco. Ya que según Tatsuki: _«El Blanco, es un color que representa a los reyes del inframundo»_

—Muy bien Naruto, puedes sentarte junto a Sakura, la chica de cabello rosa, quien está en la fila **2** en la mesa central —dijo Iruka, Naruto le hizo caso y casi como si de un fantasma se tratara, se sentó junto a la chica.

— " _Hola, soy Sakura"_ —Susurro la chica de cabello rosa sonriéndole al chico nuevo.

— " _Mucho gusto, Sakura-Chan, soy Naruto"_ —Susurro el chico rubio. El resto del día fue entretenido y diferente para Naruto: poder hablar con alguien de su edad; poder sonreírle a una persona, sin que esta intentara alejarse de él; poder reír y comer con otra persona.

— **Naruto-Sama, parece tener una amiga** —dijo una demoniza Yokai, quien observaba a su amo desde un tejado, platicando con "Ningen Rōza" (humana rosa). Eso le hacía enfadar; no decía que su amo no pudiera tener amigos o que tuviera que destruir a los humanos, solo… no le parecía, que una humana de tan bajo poder, estuviera junto a su amo, quien despedía raudales de Chakra y Magia.

— **Si** —dijo un ángel, que acompañaba a la demoniza-Yokai, ella era más compresiva que su compañera — **Es bueno que él tenga amigos, pero… me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrir, cuando Rafael, decida atacar.**

— **Deja ese tema, Yumi-Chan** —pidió la demoniza-Yokai — **Ambas sabemos que Rafael, a pesar de ser el líder de los Tenshi, no puede comandarlos debidamente, en un atentado contra Naruto-Sama, sin desatar otro Armagedón; tras la muerte del dios bíblico, su hijo, Gabriel y la desaparición de Miguel, el Sukai está desfalleciendo, poco a poco.**

— **Eso espero, Shiro-Chan** —dijo Yumi preocupada — **Espero que no caigamos en otra guerra, ya sea contra el Sukai o contra el Makai.**


	4. Sentimientos Inconfesables

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Recordatorio: Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland) no nos pertenece, pero por otro lado, el "Kori Ōmen" (Hielo del Augurio), si nos pertenece.**

 **Debemos de darle las gracias a Alucardzero, por sus grandes ideas, para este fic.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Capítulo 3: Sentimientos Inconfesables**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha y en una mansión de dos pisos podemos encontrar a nuestro amigo entrenando arduamente con una de sus guardianas, Yumi unas de las cuatro ángeles que estaban para ayudarle.

—Muy bien Naruto-Sama, siga concentrando su poder en un solo punto —Eran las palabras de la ángel Yumi, la cual estaba sorprendida y contenta que Naruto pueda tener tan buen dominio sobre sus poderes.

—Eso intento, pero es difícil de lograr—eran las palabras cansadas de un Naruto el cual intentaba crear una esfera con su poder del tamaño de una pelota de futbol, la cual faltaba poco para tener el tamaño adecuado.

En eso una luz cegó por un instante a los dos para luego notar que Naruto había logrado concentrar su poder en un solo lugar, sorprendiendo a Yumi y a las demás por sentir el poder de Naruto, el cual era una mezcla, entre cálida como un día soleado y frío como un día nevado.

Luego de toda esa conmoción Yumi tomo la esfera de poder que antes creo Naruto para dirigirse directamente al sótano a un laboratorio que habían instalado en la antigua Mansión Namikaze, dándole asi el resto del día y el de mañana a Naruto para que se pueda recuperar sus energías, el cual con gusto decidio salir a dar una vuelta cerca de su casa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras Naruto paseaba, llego a un parque donde empezó a jugar en el columpio, hasta que escucho un sollozo entre unos arbustos, asi que se aproximó y se sorprendió ver a su compañera y tal vez su primera amiga sollozando entre los arbustos.

—Saku...Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Porque lloras? —fueron las palabras de Naruto mientras se acercaba y hacia que Sakura lo mirara.

—Naru...Naruto-Kun, ¿Tú que es...? ¿Estás haciendo aquí?—fue la pregunta de Sakura mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas, no quería que alguno de sus compañeros, la vieran llorar.

—Pues… salí a dar un paseo y escuche a alguien llorar entre los arbustos, y valla sorpresa que me lleve al ver que eras tú, ahora dime que fue lo que paso para que estés asi—lo dijo Naruto mientras le secaba las lágrimas a Sakura con sus dedos.

Al mismo tiempo, ni el Uzumaki, ni la Haruno, se habían dado cuenta, que estaban siendo espiados, por un ninja de otra aldea, más específicamente de Iwagakure.

— _Conque ese es el hijo de ese maldito Yondaime, quien lo diría_ — Sonrió para si mismo— _yo solo me infiltro para secuestrar a la heredera Hyuga y me gano este bono_ — soltó una risa— _Ahora me recibirán con los brazos abiertos por eliminar a la descendencia del Yondaime Hokage_ —eran los pensamientos que tenía el ninja el cual estaba camuflado entre el follaje de uno de los arboles cerca de los chicos.

—Dime Sakura—chan ¿porque estabas llorando? —Fue la pregunta de Naruto, luego de que ella se calmara.

— Me entere que toda mi vida es una mentira —dijo Sakura mirando al suelo apretando un poco los puños.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso Sakura-chan? —Pregunto el rubio, removiéndole algunos cabellos del rostro— ¿Porque dices que tu vida es una mentira? —dijo Naruto un poco sorprendido y angustiado por las palabras de su compañera.

—Me refiero que mis padres no son mis padres, la familia Haruno no es mi familia, yo soy adoptada —dijo Sakura, sin dejar de llorar, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Naruto en búsqueda de consuelo. Naruto no supo que hacer, ya que estaba sorprendido por dos razones, la primera por la noticia que le acaban de contar, y la segunda es que él no estaba acostumbrado a que lo abrasaran, pero por impulso o por intuición él, la abraso tratándole de transmitir protección, el cual estaba funcionando.

—Sakura-chan… yo creo que no deberías estar llorando, ¿sabes? tu, al menos tienes a unas personas que te dieron todo su cariño, además: Un padre no es quien te ha engendrado, es quien te cría, es quien desea lo mejor para ti… bueno eso es lo que yo pienso— Fueron las palabras sinceras de un sonriente Naruto, sorprendiendo a la chica la cual había levantado la vista para ver bajo una nueva luz a su compañero, no a su amigo el cual le daba una radiante sonrisa.

—Naruto…—Sakura ni pudo decir nada mas ya que de un momento a otro Naruto había saltado a un lado llevándola entre sus brazos escapando de una lluvia de Kunai's.

— ¡Oh! valla, conque el mocoso tiene reflejos para evadir mi ataque — una risa les helo la sangre a ambos infantes—Sera mucho más divertido de esa forma acabar con la familia de ese hombre —Fueron las palabras que venían de entre las copas de los arboles asustando a los chicos.

— ¡Muéstrate cobarde! —Fueron las inteligentes palabras de Naruto poniendo a Sakura a su espalda y mirando si tenía alguna salida para que Sakura no saliera lastimada.

—Pero miren que tenemos aquí, si es un caballero tratando de proteger a su dama en peligro— Dijo una voz desde los arboles —Prepárate mocoso que de aquí no saldrás y tal vez antes de que mate a tu noviecilla, le enseñe que es un hombre… —una risa desde los arboles asusto a Sakura, quien agarro la camisa de Naruto.

Naruto estaba en un gran dilema, sabía que tenía que defenderse y a Sakura de quien sea que los acabara atacar, pero también sabía que si intentaba atacar a quien sea el ninja dejaba desprotegida a Sakura.

— _¡Rayos! si no fuera por el ejercicio de esta mañana podría proteger a Sakura, pero ahora no sé qué hacer, solo me queda hacer una distracción para que Sakura—chan pueda escapar_ —Fueron los pensamientos rápidos de Naruto buscando una forma de escapar, hasta que lo encontró — _bien lo encontré, solo espero salir de esta_ — fueron los pensamientos de Naruto antes de actuar.

 **¿Que tendrá planeado Naruto?**

 **¿Su plan dará resultado?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Recordatorio: Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland) no nos pertenece, asi mismo, no nos pertenecen algunas armas, que usara Naruto; pero por otro lado, el "Kori Ōmen" (Hielo del Augurio), si nos pertenece.**

 **Debemos de darle las gracias a Alucardzero, por sus grandes ideas, para este fic.**

 **:::**

 **5**

 **:::**

 **Recuerdo**

— _Rayos, si no fuera por el ejercicio de esta mañana podría proteger a Sakura, pero ahora no sé qué hacer, solo me queda hacer una distracción, para que ella pueda escapar_ — _Eran los pensamientos de Naruto, buscando una forma de escape, hasta que vio algo que podría ayudarlo_ — _Bien, lo encontré, solo espero salir de esta situación_.

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto aprovecho que cerca de ellos, había algunos Kunai's y Shuriken's, que su enemigo había lanzado.

— ¡Muere, hijo del Yondaime! —Grito su enemigo— **¡Doton: Gōremu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Golem)** —Tras realizar sellos, llevo sus manos a la tierra, creando una criatura antropomórfica de roca.

Con su velocidad, Naruto alcanzo a tomar los Kunai's con una mano y con la otra los Shuriken's, primero lanzo los Shuriken's, quienes golpearon, pero rebotaron sobre el Golem, quien se lanzó contra Naruto y Sakura.

Sakura estaba muy asustada y solo atino, a colocar sus manos ante su rostro, en un intento por protegerse, Naruto, gracias al entrenamiento de Yumi, pudo tomar a Sakura y alejarse del Golem.

El rubio miro los Kunai's en su mano y envió el **Hakai no Denryoku (Poder de la Destrucción)** a los Kunai's, lanzo **2** , que destruyeron los brazos del Golem y luego, el ser exploto.

Su enemigo sonrió —No lo hiciste mal, Gaki, pero ya veras, lo que ocurre cuando los niños se creen mejores, que los adultos —Su enemigo realizo sellos de manos— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Proyectiles de Tierra)** —Su enemigo, escupió los proyectiles, hacia una desprevenida Sakura, quien estaba asustada por el ataque de su enemigo. Naruto miro el Kunai y realizo un par de cortes en sus brazos, dejando que la sangre corriera por estos, manipulo su sangre, gracias a la Rama del Pecado, creo cuchillas de sangre de gran fuerza, tan fuertes como lo sería una Katana; el rubio se puso ante Sakura y al mover sus brazos, pudo destruir los proyectiles de tierra, dejando solo polvo —El Gaki conoce Jutsus... y uno muy curioso —Sonrío —Eso es a lo que yo llamaría realmente un "Kekkei Genkai" —Su enemigo lanzo una estridente risa.

Naruto reunió una energía verde en sus manos, creando un clon solido a su lado, que se puso frente a Sakura: El original atacaba y el Clon la protegía.

— ¿Qué quiénes? —Pregunto Sakura, cuya adrenalina corría por sus venas— ¿Por qué nos estas atacando? —Su enemigo sonrió.

—Puesto que el Yondaime está muerto, deseo vengarme de su hijo —dijo el Nukenin con gran odio y una gran sonrisa— ¡MUERE, HIJO DEL YONDAIME! —Realizo sellos de manos— **¡** **Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu** **!** **(** **El. Tierra: Jutsu Pistola de Roca** **)** —Su rival disparo rocas pequeñas, desde su boca.

— **¡Hakai Ryū: Ryū Mokushiroku! (Dragón Destructor: Dragón del Apocalipsis)** —Naruto reunió una esfera roja en su mano derecha y la lanzo contra su enemigo a medio vuelo, la esfera se transformó en un dragón rojo, que destruyo el Jutsu enemigo y destruyo de paso a su rival, dejándolo como menos que cenizas.

— _ **Lo hiciste bien, Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko, quien sabía como se sentía el rubio. No era fácil cometer un asesinato, pero él lo hizo por proteger a Sakura — _ **Él deseaba matarlos a ambos, deseaba lastimar a Sakura, lo hiciste bien.**_

— ¡SAKURA! —Grito Mebuki, quien apareció y abrazo a su hija, un ANBU había llegado a la sala del consejo y dijo que Naruto y Sakura estaban siendo atacados, pero hasta ese momento, llegaron los ANBU's, líderes de Clanes, lideres Chūnin, Jōnin, ANBU, Consejeros y sirvientas.

— **¡NARUTO-SAMA!** —Gritaron los **3** Ángeles y las **3** Demonizas.

— **¡BAKA!** —Grito Tatsuki, mirando al Ángel de cabello blanco, ojos verdes, quien llevaba una camiseta negra y una falda gris. El Ángel, miro asustada a la Demoniza de cabello negro, quien tenía una expresión de clara furia. Tatsuki la tomo por el cuello y la levanto— **¡HOY TENIAS QUE PROTEGER A NARUTO-SAMA Y NO ESTABAS PRESENTE! ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER, DONDE ESTUVISTE?!**

—Lo lamento Tatsuki-Chan —dijo Naruto —Pero Kimiko-Chan, no estuvo a mi lado, porque me le escape, ella me da la impresión de que quiere hacerme algo, me da… desconfianza.

— **Naruto-Sama, es muy tierno y siempre tengo ganas de abrazarlo** —dijo una sonriente Kimiko, mientras que todos le ponían el cartel de «Pedófila», ahora entendían, porque Naruto se le había escapado a Kimiko.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de que pasara un mes, Naruto, seguía siendo entrenado por sus sirvientas; además de los entrenamientos de Hebi (Anko) y Neko (Yugao); exploración de poderes demoniacos y angelicales, disfrazar sus poderes, Shuriken Jutsu, Kunai Jutsu, etc.

Además de pasear y jugar con Sakura.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un mes y 9 días, tras el Incidente**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Una mañana, Naruto comenzó a despertar, tras un bello sueño, se encontraba en su cama y su ropa en el suelo.

 **Sueño/Recuerdo**

 _Soñó que Kimiko se presentaba en su habitación, para darle un masaje, le dijo que le tenía un obsequio: le dio un beso en los labios, lo siguiente que Naruto sabía, era que estaba acariciando a su hermoso Ángel, quien le sonreía. Naruto aún era muy joven, no sabía de las verdaderas intenciones del Ángel de cabello plateado, y se dejó dar un "masaje": El Ángel masajeo el torso de Naruto, le beso, llego a sus pantalones de pijama, los cuales bajo, junto con la ropa interior e hizo que su amo, se sintiera en el cielo._

 _Finalmente, ambos cayeron dormidos._

 **Fin Sueño Recuerdo**

Naruto estaba tan ensimismado en ese recuerdo, que le tomo algo de tiempo, darse cuenta de la aparente pelea en la sala de la casa, tomo sus ropas, se vistió y se las acomodo.

Al entrar a la sala vio a sus chicas (Tatsuki, Yumi, Shiro, Yumi, Mirai, Mikoto y Anko), rodeando a una temerosa Ángel. Todas se veían enfadas y tenían armas en sus manos, incluso Anko y Mikoto estaban allí.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Pregunto Naruto y todas le miraron— ¿Qué le hacen a Kimiko-Chan?

— **¡Ella lo violo a usted, Naruto-Sama!** —dijo una histérica Tatsuki.

—Solo fue un abrazo y un beso —dijo un inocente Naruto. Mikoto, algo enfadada con Kimiko, le dio una rápida y MUY colorida clase de educación sexual a Naruto, quien ahora yacía desmayado, con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz y aun retenía la poca inocencia, que le quedaba, gracias a Kimiko y Ritsuko —Además, más de una se ha bañado conmigo y me ha "enjabonado" —Gracias a los "recientes hechos", Naruto había entendido, que ellas hacían algo más que "servirle". Las chicas sobrenaturales, se sonrojaron, mientras que negaban ser iguales que Kimiko, pero Naruto les hizo recordar a todas, algunas escenas, que las dejaron sin armas, todas se disculparon, para seguidamente, ser linchadas por Mikoto y Anko —Chicas, me voy con Sakura-Chan, por favor, no destruyan la casa —El rubio salió, dejando a las **8** mujeres de piedra, tan inmersas estaban en el castigo de una de ellas, que no escucharon, cuando llego Sakura. Todas agacharon la cabeza, ya que ellas, deseaban enseñarle algunas cosas a su amo (Técnicas y demás).

— _ **Esa Gaki, nos ganó**_ —Refunfuño una molesta Tatsuki.

— **Chicas** —Hablo Kimiko, quien sonreía, sin importarle, estar malherida, pero ya su propio poder, la estaba curando— **¿No será que todas desean estar en mi posición y esto, en lugar de ser un escarmiento, es solo su frustración?** —Todas la miraron, el Ángel se aterro y deseo no haber dicho, esas palabras.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Omake: Armas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Esa tarde, Naruto no había visto a sus chicas, asi que paso el día con Mikoto y Anko, jugando y entrenando. Cuando volvió a casa, encontró una nota: «Naruto-Sama, por favor, venga al sótano a medianoche»

— **Gracias por venir a medianoche, Naruto-Sama** —dijo una sonriente demoniza de cabello castaño, ojos dorados, que llevaba literalmente un traje de baño y una chaqueta muy pequeña (Ryokō)

— ¿Qué ocurre, Ryokō-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto confundido.

— **No es nada, Naruto-Sama** —dijo una chica de cabello rubio, ojos rojos y Kimono dorado (Mirai) — **Es solo, que deseamos mostrarle sus armas.**

— ¿Mis armas? —Pregunto el rubio sin entender.

— **Día a día, su poder, crece con usted y estas armas, le tendrían que ser entregadas, una por una** —dijo Yumi, mientras que Kimiko le extendía, un Shakujō lila — **Su primera arma, es un arma angelical se llama "Miguel": Un Shakujō, que le permitirá canalizar su poder Angelical y lanzarlo en formas de ráfagas de energía** —La información sobre cómo mover y manejar el arma, le salto en la mente y para gran sorpresa del rubio, sintió como el arma se volvía familiar, entre sus manos —Asi mismo, su primera arma Demoniaca, se llama "Lucifer": Tiene forma de una mochila con forma de cráneo —Naruto colgó a Lucifer sobre sus hombros, la información sobre el manejo del arma, llego a su mente en un instante, baño el arma con su "Reiki Demoniaco", esta desplego lo que parecían ser un par de "patas de araña" y varias espadas de energía aparecieron.Dejo de canalizar su **Reiki demoniaco** y paso a canalizar su **Reiki Angelical** en Miguel.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Demonizas: Tatsuki, Shiro y Ryokō.**

 **Ángeles: Yumi, Kimiko y Mirai.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Recordatorio: Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland) no nos pertenece, asi mismo, no nos pertenecen algunas armas, que usara Naruto; pero por otro lado, el "Kori Ōmen" (Hielo del Augurio), si nos pertenece.**

 **Debemos de darle las gracias a Alucardzero, por sus grandes ideas, para este fic.**

 **Diego: Mi WhatsApp, está mal y no he tenido oportunidad de comunicarme con Alucard, es por eso, que este capítulo, no había surgido, sino hasta ahora, aunque ya llevaba algunos días escrito. Posdata: El apellido de Tenten "Ama", fue sugerido por Alucard en «Naruto, la Kitsune y el Ángel». Pero igualmente, lo utilizamos aquí.**

 **:::**

 **6**

 **:::**

— ¡NARUTO! —Grito Sakura, saltándole encima y haciéndolo caer al suelo. El rubio andaba acompañado por Anko, Mikoto y Tatsuki.

—Ho… hola… Sakura-Chan —dijo el rubio con los ojos en espiral.

—Perdona —dijo la chica de cabello rosa, mientras que le ayudaba a levantarse, Naruto entonces pudo notar las ropas de Sakura: Una camiseta estilo Kimono sin mangas y un pantalón entubado negro. Sakura, al notarse querida por su amigo, se giró, dándole una preciosa vista de su bien formado trasero, para su edad. El rubio noto el símbolo en la camiseta/Kimono: Un Dragón que se devora por su cola —Es el… símbolo de mi clan de origen: El clan Yuki Ryū.

Naruto llevaba una chaqueta naranja, camiseta negra y pantalón naranja; pero era solo por la época otoñal y el rubio, además de ser el Rey de los Demonios, tenía que cumplir con algunas vestimentas, cuyos colores eran reglamentarios.

—Que tenga un buen día, Naruto-Sama —dijo Tatsuki, quien se fue junto con Hebi y Neko, dejando al rubio y su amiga de cabello rosa, entrar en el salón.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Skip Time; Un Mes Después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El primer mes de la academia fue pura historia (literalmente): Quienes fundaron Konoha (Madara, Hashirama y Mito), la historia de los Bijus, de los Clanes, las hazañas de los **4** Hokages, etc.

Asi mismo, se les enseño teoría. ¡MUCHA TEORIA!, cosa que aburría a Naruto, quien siempre hablaba con Sakura sobre eso.

—Desde hoy —dijo la maestra Mizuki —Tomaran clases prácticas: Desde hoy, sus salones serán los **202** y **204** , allí tomaran sus clases de campo, hasta que llegue el momento de abandonar su grupo, para convertirse en grupos Genin de **3** miembros.

Clases de Campo: Eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo a Sakura, quien, inconscientemente, agarro del brazo a su rubio amigo.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 horas después: Descanso**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

A simple vista, el salón **202** (Donde les había tocado sus clases de Campo a Naruto y Sakura) parecía del tamaño estándar de un salón normal, pero en realidad, era un salón de gran tamaño, donde se les enseño a usar Kunai's, Shuriken's e "Introducción a Ninjutsu Elemental I"

— _Lo que, le ocurrió a Sakura-Chan en la clase, fue extraño_ —Pensó Naruto, mientras que, se sentaba junto a Sakura, la miro de reojo, mientras que ella, recostaba su cabeza en su hombro y seguía comiendo — _Por un instante, sentí un Reiki Demoniaco, dentro de Sakura-Chan._

 **Recuerdo**

Los Genin se encontraban ante Mikoto y Anko (Quienes, usaban las máscaras de Karasu y Hebi)

—Muy bien, Gakis —dijo Hebi (Anko) —El día de hoy, iniciaran su verdadero, entrenamiento Shinobi— La Kunoichi ANBU, realizo sellos de manos, coloco sus manos en el suelo y exclamo: — **¡Ninpo: Doton:** **Iwa no Chōzō no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: E. Tierra: Jutsu Estatua de Rocas)** —12 estatuas aparecieron —Ya se les ha enseñado teoría de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, ahora, tendrán que ponerlo a prueba —Primero: Inuzuka Kiba.

— ¡Vamos Akamaru! —Dijo un feliz Kiba, mientras que Akamaru subía a su espalda— **¡Jūjin Bushin! (Clon Hombre-Bestia)** —Kiba adquirió un aspecto más salvaje y Akamaru se transformó en un clon de Kiba— **¡Gatsuga!** —Kiba y Akamaru, comenzaron a girar, transformándose en torbellinos que fueron contra una de las estatuas, destruyéndola.

—Perfecto —dijo Anko— ¿Ama Tenten? —Una chica de cabello castaño, recogido en 2 bollos; ojos Chocolate, camiseta sin mangas rosa y un pantalón cortó lycra azul; dio un paso al frente.

— ¡Kai! —Grito Tenten, una nube de humo se formó frente a ella, tomo un hacha en el aire y salto— **¡Ama Ryu: Sōrā Dekidaka! (Estilo Ama: Destajo Solar)** —despedazo su estatua correspondiente.

—Perfecto —dijo una sonriente Yugao — ¿Haruno Sakura?

Sakura dio un paso al frente, vio la estatua, cerró sus ojos y recordó un Jutsu — _Solo… espero que funcione_ —abrió sus ojos, saco un par de Shuriken's, las baño con Chakra y las lanzo— **¡Doton: Shuriken-Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Shuriken)** —Sakura y todos, vieron como las Shuriken se volvieron de piedra, se fragmentaron y destruyeron una estatua— ¡Si, mi Jutsu funciono!

—Muy bien hecho… —dijo Naruto, quien coloco una mano en su hombro —Sakura-Chan.

—Siguiente —dijo Anko —Rock Lee.

Lee tenía el cabello negro con un corte en forma de tazón y vestía un traje expandes verde.

— **¡Konoha Kurēn no Jutsu! (Jutsu Gruya de la Hoja)** —Exclamo Lee, lanzando una poderosa patada, que destruyo la estatua.

—Siguiente: Hyuga Neji —dijo Kurenai.

Neji era un chico de cabello castaño largo, ojos blancos y llevaba un Kimono negro.

— **¡Hakke Kūshō! (Ocho Trigramas: Palma del Vacío)** —Neji reunió Chakra en una de sus manos y libero una ola de Chakra, que destruyo la estatua; luego, paso Hinata, la prima de Neji, quien realizo el mismo Jutsu, con el mismo resultado.

—Yamanaka Ino —dijo Yugao.

— **¡Suiton: Mizu no Muchi no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Látigo de Agua)** —Exclamo Ino, reuniendo Suiton en su mano y lanzando un corte, que fue como un cuchillo pasando entre mantequilla.

—Nara Shikamaru —dijo Yugao.

— **Kage Nui no Jutsu (Costura de Sombra)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, de su sombra, salieron cuchillas, que destruyeron la estatua.

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo Anko.

El Uchiha de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, llevaba una camiseta azul y un pantalón cortó blanco — **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —La bola de fuego, destruyo la estatua.

—Akimichi Chōji —dijo Anko.

Chōji dio un paso al frente— **¡Bankai no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Expansión)** —Chōji agrando su mano y solo con dicha fuerza, destruyo la estatua.

Anko sonrió —Uzumaki Naruto —El rubio dio un paso al frente.

— **¡** **Būmeran Kuchiku-kan** **! (Boomerang Destructor)** —En la mano del rubio apareció un objeto pequeño con forma de ala delta y hecho de energía roja, que lanzo con fuerza contra la estatua, la estatua fue destruida y el objeto volvió a la mano de Naruto, donde desapareció.

—Muy bien chicos, pueden irse —dijo Anko sonriente; Naruto y Sakura se separaron de los demás y a varios metros, fueron interceptados por Mikoto y Anko.

—Naruto-Kun —Hablo Mikoto— ¿Por qué utilizaste tu **Hakai Denryoku (Poder de la Destrucción)** , en lugar de usar tu **Kori Ōmen (Hielo del Augurio)** o tu **Tsumi no Shiten (Rama del Pecado)**?

—Usar el **Kori Ōmen** , haría pensar, que poseo el **Hyoton** y, aunque Hiruzen-Ojisan y Koharu-Obasan me cuidan; eso seguramente, me haría blanco de Danzo y Homura —dijo Naruto —Usar la **Tsumi no Shiten** o las armas, provocaría la misma reacción, además: La **Hakai Denryoku: Bumerang** , tiene que ser usada estrictamente con Reiki Demoniaco, pero en cambio, utilice Reiki Angelical, para que no fuera destructivo.

— _Por eso, su presencia se sentía tibia_ —pensó Sakura — _En cambio, al usar su Reiki Demoniaco, se vuelve fría, aunque no tenga malas intenciones._

— _ **Bien hecho Naruto-Kun**_ —dijo Ritsuko sonriente — _ **Veo que seguiste mi consejo, Lucifer y Sócrates, deben seguir ocultas.**_

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Iruka apareció y les dijo a los Genin, que fueran al Salón **106**. Allí, se nombraron los equipos: Equipo **7** : Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke; Equipo **8** : Rock Lee; Hyuga Neji y Ama Tenten; Equipo **9** : Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino y Inuzuka Kiba; Equipo **10** : Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji.

Luego de esto: Kakashi, Azuma, Kurenai y Guy aparecieron; llevando a los chicos a distintos lugares.

Luego de que el equipo 7 recibiera sus instrucciones; Naruto y Sakura, salieron y a medio camino, se encontraron con Mirai, quien le entrego a Sakura una guitarra, antes de comenzar a explicarle, como usar su Reiki Angelical.

 **(N/A: ¿Clan de Invocación para Naruto?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Recordatorio: Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland) no nos pertenece, asi mismo, no nos pertenecen algunas armas, que usara Naruto; pero por otro lado, el "Kori Ōmen" (Hielo del Augurio), si nos pertenece.**

 **Debemos de darle las gracias a Alucardzero, por sus grandes ideas, para este fic.**

 **:::**

 **7**

 **:::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mansión Namikaze 23:45**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Naruto-Sama** —dijo Ryoko apareciendo, su amo, estaba leyendo varios pergaminos antiguos, obsequios de sus padres: Minato y Kushina.

— ¿Ah? —Murmuro Naruto, viendo al ángel de cabello castaño —Hola, Ryoko-Chan, ¿Qué ocurre?

— **Nada… nada en absoluto** —dijo Ryoko sonrojada— **Solo… se nos hace algo extraño, que aún no vaya a dormir, Naruto-Sama** —Naruto, se dio cuenta de que las **6** , estaban allí y todo lo que llevaban encima, era su ropa interior de lencería.

Ryoko de cabello verde, ojos aguamarina llevaba un conjunto negro.

Mirai de cabello rubio, ojos dorados y conjunto dorado.

Tatsuki de cabello negro largo, ojos rojos y conjunto negro.

Shiro de cabello blanco, ojos azules y conjunto negro, además de unas medias veladas.

Kimiko de cabello azul, ojos lila y conjunto a rayas.

Yumi de cabello rojo, ojos naranja y conjunto azul con soles.

Ante semejante, escena, Naruto se desmallo.

—En verdad lo lamentamos, Naruto-Sama —dijo Yumi cargándolo —Pero usted, necesita descansar —Las **6** rodearon a su mano, Yumi lo recostó en el suelo, se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron un cantico, el Chakra naranja de Ritsuko rodeo el cuerpo del rubio, que comenzó a levitar, el cantico se extendió por unas **3** horas. Hasta que Ritsuko, tomo la forma de una masa amorfa de Chakra rojo, que poco a poco formo la silueta de una mujer, hasta mostrar a una chica de cabello rojo, ojos cerrados, marcas en sus mejillas, piel con un tono de porcelana y Kimono negro/rojo.

Yumi llevo a Naruto a su cama y Tatsuki llevo a Ritsuko, recostándola junto a Naruto. Mientras que ellas, también iban a dormir.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era domingo, día en el que, los miembros del Equipo **7** , podían hacer lo que quisieran, ya que habían estipulado con Kakashi, que sus entrenamientos, serian de lunes a sábado.

Sakura, disfrutaba de la compañía de su mejor amigo, asi que iba a visitarlo el domingo, para platicar con él o jugar, que fueran Genin, no significaba que dejaran de ser humanos, por consecuencia niños y les gustaba divertirse.

—Hola, Shiro-San —dijo Sakura, al ver a la dama de cabello blanco— ¿Se encuentra Naruto-Kun?

—Hola, Sakura-Chan —dice Naruto, quien llevaba a Miguel (Su Shakujō) en la mano derecha y Lucifer ("Mochila") cargada en su espalda— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? —Pregunto curioso, antes de esbozar una sonrisa —Me alegra que vinieras de visita.

—Pues, solo tenemos los Domingos, libres y… me preguntaba, si quisieras jugar o… hacer algo, juntos —dijo Sakura con un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas, que en palabras de Naruto, la hacían verse tierna.

Sin oponerse y con una eterna sonrisa en sus labios, ambos fueron a comprar un helado, vieron una función de comedia en la plazoleta de la aldea y hablaron de Jutsus; acto, que les llevo a visitar la gran biblioteca Namikaze.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Sakura, con algo de pavor, ya que solo veía pasillos interminables de libros y de grandes y altas estanterías— ¿Estás seguro, de que podemos estar aquí? —Ella sostenía la escalera, para que Naruto no cayera, mientras que él, revisaba la estantería y sacaba libros de historia antigua o más bien de "Demonología". Luego la pareja, fue hasta una mesa, donde encendieron un par de velas y Naruto comenzó buscar…

— ¡AQUÍ ESTA! —Grito Naruto, mostrándole a Sakura, la imagen de una dama en un libro antiguo —Es ella, ella es: Syndel, una mujer, una gran Kunoichi en las épocas donde los clanes aun luchaban, antes de que las aldeas fueron creadas. Pero… —Naruto entrecerró sus ojos y leyó en voz alta, para Sakura —: «Una dama de gran poder, no era fiel a ninguna aldea, Lucifer, deseo seducirla, pero ella lo sedujo a él, jugo con él y dio a luz a un niño, a quien dio el nombre de Kuma…» —Naruto dejo de leer, estaba sorprendido, él conocía la historia de ese hibrido, pero no sabía que era hijo de su antecesor —Sakura —dijo aun en Shock —Según parece, Kuma, tenía 2 habilidades o " **Kekkei Genkai** ", una de esas habilidades, creo que la tendríamos en común, se llama **"Kori Ōmen" (Hielo del Augurio)** , Naruto entonces, le dijo, como controlar el Kori Ōmen y Sakura, asi lo hizo: Cerro sus ojos, recordó las buenas experiencias de su vida y pensó en algo de su presente inmediato, algo que la hiciera feliz, luego moldeo su alma y el aura helada, la rodeo, la chica de cabello rosa, se miró.

¿Qué es esto, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto ella.

—Se llama **Kori Ōmen** , una de las más grandes habilidades demoniacas —dijo Naruto —Pocos demonios, podían producirlo y, el simple hecho de que tu o yo, podamos hacerlo, demuestra cuán especiales somos, Sakura-Chan —Sakura se puso de pie y se acercó a Naruto, para abrazarlo, pero tropezó y al sostenerse de los hombros de Naruto, toco a Lucifer, el arma con forma de mochila, la cual brillo en un tono blanco/azulado, que incluso Naruto pudo ver sin problemas, Sakura estaba tan asustada, que la biblioteca se llenó de nieve.

—Lo… lo siento —dijo ella, apenada, Naruto le sonrió.

—El **Kori Ōmen** , se maneja desde las emociones —Explico nuevamente Naruto —Solo… solo hay que entrenar… eso es todo —Ambos salieron de la biblioteca y fueron a entrenar.

Luego de su entrenamiento, Sakura se fue a su casa.

— _**¡SI NO LE CONFIESO QUE LO AMO, ENLOQUECERE!**_ —Grito su Inner.


	8. Lo que nos hace especiales

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Recordatorio: El poder de la Destrucción (Highschool DXD), puede tomar cualquier forma que el usuario desee. Al igual que la Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland), ninguno de los 2 poderes nos pertenece, asi mismo, no nos pertenecen algunas armas, que usara Naruto; pero por otro lado, el "Kori Ōmen" (Hielo del Augurio), si nos pertenece.**

 **Debemos de darle las gracias a Alucardzero, por sus grandes ideas, para este fic.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **8: Lo que nos hace, especiales**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Sakura, continuaron leyendo sobre Syndel y las habilidades del Clan Hakuryū. Sus padres, eran muy eficientes cuando se trata de información, pero aun asi, era muy extraño el hecho de encontrar, una biblioteca con temas paranormales con esa.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Sakura, Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno pues… —Naruto llevo una mano a su barbilla, subió ligeramente su cabeza y sus ojos —Según esto, Syndel podía hacer que su voz fuera mortal, casi como una sirena, también todo aquello, con lo cual ella, pudiera hacer música —Reforzaremos tu Reiki, con la ayuda de Tatsuki-Chan y luego, veremos que tantas de estas habilidades, se cumplen en ti, Sakura.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #7; 2 días después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Muy bien —dijo Kakashi —Ahora, formación de batalla Tora —Los **3** Genin, tomaron una formación en forma de punta de flecha —Perfecto, ahora, usando los **Bushin** : ¡Formación de Batalla Kurēn! —Sasuke y Sakura crearon un **Bushin** cada uno y Naruto creo **3** , con su **Reiki angelical** ; formando un octágono.

El resto de la tarde, fueron formaciones, lanzamiento de Kunai y Shuriken; en otras palabras: Nada. Luego, Kakashi les permitía irse a Naruto y Sakura, quienes se iban charlando y con una sonrisa en sus labios, por estar solos. Mientras que Kakashi daba inicio al entrenamiento de Sasuke.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **3 horas después; Campo de Entrenamiento # 17**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Sakura, sacaron unos **20** pergaminos, de sus respectivas mochilas:

Naruto tomo los pergaminos sobre **Tsumi no Shiten (la Rama del Pecado)** , **Hakai no Chikara (el Poder de la Destrucción)** y el **Kori Ōmen (Hielo del Augurio)**

— **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!** —Exclamo Naruto, creando **22** Clones; **8** de ellos comenzaron a practicar las formas que podía tomar su sangre con el uso de la **Tsumi no Shiten** : Cuchillas de los antebrazos, guantes de gran impacto, bala de sangre desde la palma de la mano o, su favorita: esferas de sangre que explotaban; otros **8** comenzaron a practicar las formas que podía tomar el Hakai no Chikara: Espadas, Hachas y Lanzas. Los últimos **8** que era prácticamente lo mismo con el Kori Ōmen: Formas de armas corto punzantes.

Sakura libero su Reiki Demoniaco y creo **16** Bushin: **8** de ellos practicaron la energía del sonido: El sonido producido por su antepasado Syndel y por ella misma, tomaba forma y color, ella tenía que practicar para que su tecnica resultara mortal para su rival, pero no para sus compañeros de equipo.

Los restantes **8** practicaban con el **Kori Ōmen** : Solo que ella prefería la belleza, antes que lo más directo: Senbon con forma de rosas o vara Bō

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de algunas semanas de entrenamiento con sus sirvientas y Sakura.

Naruto noto algo especial: Tanto a Sakura como a él, se les facilitaba cada vez más el **Kori Ōmen** y también que Sakura, estaba trabajando en algo especial, para poder usar su **"Kōkyō Ryū" (Canto de Dragón)** , como ella misma había bautizado a su habilidad sonora.

Además, el rubio había estado escapando de su amiga, por una jugarreta de hace algunas semanas…

Recuerdo

 _Kakashi les había dejado un "entrenamiento", pero Naruto y Sakura, prefirieron dejar a sus Bushin en dicho entrenamiento e ir a practicar su Reiki._

 _Naruto empleo a Lucifer y usando su Hakai no Chikara, le dio forma de flechas, las cuales lanzo hacia el frente y usando su Reiki demoniaco, las hizo girar en "U" e ir hacia él, nuevamente._

 _Naruto entonces, saco su Shakujō: Sócrates, lo baño con Reiki Angelical y lanzando una única estela de poder angelical en forma de medialuna, fue capaz de destruir las flechas._

— " _Aun no es suficiente" —Se dijo a sí mismo— "Hay algo, que no estoy haciendo..." —Naruto respiro hondo—_ _ **¡Kyū no Kuchiku-kan! (Esfera Destructora)**_ _—El chico señalo al horizonte con sus dedos índice y corazón, antes de que una pequeña esfera roja se formara y saliera a gran velocidad. Naruto vio la esfera ir hacia él, envió Reiki demoniaco a su espalda, activando a Lucifer y creando una espada con el mismo Hakai no Denryoku, lanzo la espada, que golpeo la pequeña esfera y sonrió, al ver que su tamaño menor, la hacía más veloz y resistente, ya que partió horizontalmente la espada. Concentro Reiki angelical en Sócrates y al mover su Shakujō hacia arriba, dejo un rastro con forma de medialuna dorada, que salía disparada y destruyo la bala demoniaca —Recuerda: Si el ataque es del mismo elemento y uno es más pequeño y veloz, el pequeño ganara terreno, lo mismo... si es angelical._

— _Eso fue increíble, Naruto-Kun —dijo Sakura sonriente, viendo como Sócrates y Lucifer desaparecían de su mano y espalda, la chica de cabello rosa, lo vio recostarse junto a un árbol y ella hizo lo mismo, pero recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo._

 _Luego de un corto descanso, siguieron practicando y allí, fue que todo salió mal: Lanzo un bumerán Angelical, este volvió a él, tomo un Kunai se realizó una corta y casi insignificante incisión en el dedo índice, el cual comenzó a gotear sangre, pero pronto formo un látigo de sangre, Naruto movió su dedo y el látigo destruyo el bumerán._

— _¡SÍ! ¡FUNCIONO! —Grito Naruto feliz, pero al mover su mano, el látigo golpeo a Sakura en su trasero, quien se sobresaltó, se giró y miro a Naruto, con una mirada, que solo podía reflejar deseos de venganza, según sus ojos fríos y rostro sonrojado._

 _Todos vieron como Uzumaki Naruto, uno de los mejores Genin, escapaba de una furiosa chica, quien le lanzaba ondas de sonido, que el rubio esquivaba con eficiencia, sin dejar de correr, ni mermar su velocidad._

— _¡VEN AQUÍ, DEMONIO PERVERTIDO DE PACOTILLA! —Grito Sakura, mientras que lo perseguía de regreso a la Mansión Namikaze, donde el rubio tropezó, la chica de cabello rosa cayó sobre él y por inercia la abrazo con su mano izquierda de la cintura, pero su mano derecha quedo en los glúteos de chica, quien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza._

— _Te perdono —dijo una sonrojada Sakura, quien no se movió de semejante escena tan comprometedora —Pero… yo no soy como la pervertida de Kyoko, la próxima vez, pregunta antes de tocarme._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Base NE #18; 20:56**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un escuadrón ANBU, se enfrentaba al último escuadrón de NE.

—Despejado, Hokage-Sama —Murmuro un ANBU, por su intercomunicador, antes de degollar a su contraparte de NE —Puede usted pasar —Hiruzen, entro en la base de su colega Danzo.

—Clausuren todo y destruyan todo cuanto encuentren —Murmuro Hiruzen y los ANBU's, asi lo hicieron.

— ¡HOKAGE-SAMA! —Fue el grito de alguien, rápidamente, el Hokage y los ANBU's, dejaron lo que hacían y siguieron la voz, se escuchaban Jutsus y armas chocando entre sí.

Al llegar, solo un ANBU, quedo en pie, afortunadamente, fue aquel que servía al Hokage, estaba con sus ropas desgarradas y algunos cortes, pero, sobreviviría. El ANBU, solo señalo algo, era un tubo de gran tamaño, con una gran cantidad de líquido amniótico en su interior y una niña de unos **13** años, flotaba dentro del mismo.

—I… imposible —Murmuro Hiruzen, con los ojos muy abiertos, sentía que iba a sufrir un ataque cardiaco —T… _Tsunade…_ —Susurro. Allí ante él y con la apariencia de una niña de **13** años, estaba Senju Tsunade, su antigua alumna.

 **Esa chica: ¿Sera realmente Tsunade? ¿O será otro de los inhumanos experimentos de Danzo?**

 **(N/A LAURA: POSDATA: Algo pervertido, que Naruto pueda hacerles a Sakura, Ritsuko y sus sirvientas)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Recordatorio: El poder de la Destrucción (Highschool DXD), puede tomar cualquier forma que el usuario desee. Al igual que la Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland), ninguno de los 2 poderes nos pertenece, asi mismo, no nos pertenecen algunas armas, que usara Naruto; pero por otro lado, el "Kori Ōmen" (Hielo del Augurio), si nos pertenece.**

 **Debemos de darle las gracias a Alucardzero, por sus grandes ideas, para este fic.**

 **::::**

 **09**

 **::::**

Naruto caminaba aquel día, solo por la aldea, desde muy temprano en la mañana, había tenido una mala sensación, no sabía que era, pero mejor andarse con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Naruto-Kun! —Dijo una sonriente Sakura, quien altero a Naruto, quien activo a Lucifer, pero al ver que era su amiga, lo desactivo— ¿Ocurre algo, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto preocupada y Naruto asintió.

—Alguien me ha estado siguiendo toda la tarde, es una presencia sanguinaria —explico el rubio, aun sin desactivar a Lucifer. Naruto vio una esfera de viento negro; pero el rubio tomo su Shakujō y comenzó a hacerlo girar, creando un escudo de luz, que soporto los embistes de viento negro.

—" _Naru-Kun"_ —Susurro Sakura. Eran demonios con forma de armadura, que controlaban el viento, muy peligrosos.

Naruto alargo una mano y esta se vio rodeada por el Hakai Denryoku, tomando forma de flecha (Como el bisturí de Chakra, pero Rojo), se lanzó contra sus enemigos, liberando la Hakai no Ya (Flecha Destructora). De los **10** enemigos, **2** , cayeron muertos.

Uno de ellos se acercó a Sakura, atrapándola por la espalda, ocasionando que Sakura gritara, liberando una onda de sonido azul, que masacro a **3** enemigos.

Los **5** restantes, se lanzaron al tiempo contra Naruto, lanzando esferas de viento y cuchillas.

Naruto se reemplazó con un tronco, que fue despedazado por el viento. Saco una Guadaña y bloqueo el ataque de uno de los seres, revestidos en las armaduras.

— ¡NO TENEMOS PORQUE SERVIRTE, UZUMAKI NARUTO! — Rugió el ser de la armadura— ¡NO TENEMOS PORQUE SERVIRLE, A UN DEMONIO! —Naruto, hizo presión con la guadaña, consiguiendo alejar al ser.

— _¿Sera acaso, un ángel?_ —Se preguntó Naruto, una pareja de Ángeles, se le lanzaron por la espalda, pero Lucifer, libero "sus patas de araña", con las cuales, atravesó las armaduras de sus rivales.

— **¡** **Hikari Sakebigoe** **! (Grito de Luz)** —Exclamo el ser ante él, juntando sus manos, formando una esfera y lanzándosela a Naruto.

Naruto coloco sus brazos ante su rostro, los cuales fueron cortados por la esfera de luz, que desapareció, al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. El ser sonrió, pero la sonrisa se volvió en una mueca de terror, cuando de las heridas, surgían un par de cuchillas de sangre.

— ¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿TÚ ERES EL DESCENDIENTE DE LUCIFER Y HAU?! —Grito un horrorizado Ángel, llamando la atención de los otros, antes de que el rubio, desapareciera en un destello y todos los Ángeles, se vieran sin sus armaduras. La sangre volvió al interior del rubio, quien corto su mano derecha en forma de "X" y lanzo una X de sangre sólida, que los aniquilo casi a todos.

Naruto y Sakura, llevaron al último demonio, ante Mirai quien pudo sacarle la verdad a dicho ángel: El Clan Hakuryū, estaba compuesto en su mayoría por ángeles y en una parte pequeña, por humanos y demonios. Pero, los padres biológicos de Sakura, los reyes Hiroki y Mako (descendientes de los reyes demoniacos Shao y Syndel), eran en parte demonios y en parte humanos; en el lugar en el cual vivían, se dio un golpe de estado en su contra, asi que, les pidieron a sus súbditos Kizashi y Mebuki, que se llevaran a su hija Sakura, con ellos. Él, era un caza recompensas, contratado por alguien que intentaba extinguir los linajes demoniacos de Hiroki y Lucifer.

Naruto frunció el ceño —Eso significa, que alguien va tras de nosotros, Sakura-Chan —Sakura le miro confundida —Yo soy el descendiente de Lucifer y tú, eres la hija de Hiroki y Mako.

—Pero… —Sakura no lo entendía esa parte. Ella quería a Naruto y había intentando aprender tanto de demonología como le fuera posible, había leído la historia de los emperadores, reyes, duques, condes y marqueses, en fin: Todo sobre los demonios, el linaje demoniaco, fácilmente podría estar repartido por todo el Shinobi Sekai.

—Sencillamente, han pasado demasiados siglos, desde que Lucifer y los restantes **3** reyes demoniacos, tuviera descendencia y sus hijos, tuvieron otros y asi, hasta llegar a tus padres y quizás a los míos —explico Naruto, con simpleza y una sonrisa.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 meses después; Campo de Entrenamiento 7**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—El día de hoy, les enseñare Taijutsu —dijo Kakashi a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, mientras que comenzaba a enseñarles algunas poses de batalla, pero pronto, Kakashi se percató de algo—Naruto, Sakura ¿Qué hacen? —Pregunto al verlos, leyendo algunos pergaminos.

—Lo lamento, Sensei —dijo Naruto, sin apartar la vista de su pergamino, Sakura observaba **2** pergaminos y tampoco miraba a Kakashi —Solo… leemos algunos pergaminos de Taijutsu de nuestros respectivos clanes —Además, Naruto, sabía (Gracias a "Koharu-Obachan") que Kakashi, entrenaría a Sasuke, por órdenes del Consejo Civil, Homura y Danzo.

Kakashi creo un Kage Bushin y lo dejo, vigilando a Naruto y Sakura, mientras que él se llevaba a Sasuke al bosque a entrenar su Katon.

El Kage Bushin de Kakashi, vio como Naruto y Sakura creaban sus propios Bushin, pero con elementos de los cuales, él, jamás había escuchado: Chi Bushin (Clon de Sangre) _(En el caso de Naruto)_ ; Oto Bushin (Clon de Sonido) _(En el caso de Sakura)_

Vio como el Bushin de Naruto, realizaba una herida en su mano, el habría esperado a que este desapareciera, pero para su sorpresa, Naruto dio una forma sólida a su sangre, formando lo que parecía ser una Katana escarlata, que salió de la palma de su mano.

El Naruto original mostro una especie de cuchillo de energía roja/negra, que extrañamente flotaba a su lado, Kakashi estaba sorprendido, él jamás habría escuchado de algo así. ¿Eran esos Jutsus Kekkei Genkai?

El Bushin de Sakura, comenzó a practicar Taijutsu, lanzando patadas y puños al aire.

Mientras que la original, daba forma a sus gritos y todo aquello, con lo cual ella pudiera generar sonido alguno.

— _Hum…_ —Pensó Kakashi — _Quizás… Homura-Sama y Danzo-Sama, se encuentren equivocados, al pensar que solo Sasuke, merece ser entrenado, por ser el último Uchiha_ —Kakashi no dejaba de mirar a Naruto y a Sakura — _Bueno Minato-Sensei, creo, que le hare honor a su nombre_ —Kakashi salió de su escondite, mostrándose ante el Uzumaki y la Yuki-Ryū —Chicos, mientras que yo entrenare a Sasuke, deseo que ambos realicen un entrenamiento especial: Llevaran Chakra a la planta de sus pies e intentaran escalar un árbol, ha medido que vayan subiendo, irán marcando el árbol e intentaran, evitar que su pareja, llegue hasta la cima —Ambos asintieron — _Esos elementos... Chi y Oto… jamás había escuchado de algo asi_ —Pensó Kakashi mientras que se alejaba — _Naruto: Necesitare enseñarte_ _ **Fūinjutsu**_ _. Serás un digno descendiente de Kushina-Sama, después de todo eres su hijo… ¡No puedo esperar para enseñarte el_ _ **Hiraishin**_ _!_


	10. Misión en Nami

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **Recordatorio: El poder de la Destrucción (Highschool DXD), puede tomar cualquier forma que el usuario desee. Al igual que la Rama del Pecado (Tomado prestado de Deadman Wonderland), ninguno de los 2 poderes nos pertenece, asi mismo, no nos pertenecen algunas armas, que usara Naruto; pero por otro lado, el "Kori Ōmen" (Hielo del Augurio), si nos pertenece.**

 **Debemos de darle las gracias a Alucardzero, por sus grandes ideas, para este fic.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **10: Misión en Nami**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, habían estado realizando diversas misiones, pero todas de rango D.

— ¡No piensen que seguiré haciendo esto por siempre! —Grito un molesto Sasuke, quien llevaba una jaula con Tora— ¡Yo soy un Uchiha y me niego, a seguir haciendo misiones para un montón de estúpidos que ni siquiera pueden hacer sus propios quehaceres! —Sasuke entro furioso a la oficina de Hiruzen, realmente estaba molesto y observaba al Hokage, con claros ojos asesinos. Pero Hiruzen, no lucia preocupado, es más: ignoraba al Uchiha.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo Kakashi, mientras que Sasuke prácticamente, aventaba la jaula —Aquí, esta Tora.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Hiruzen sonriente —Iruka-Kun, ¿Qué otras misiones, tenemos para el equipo **7**?

—Podar el césped, sacar la basura, ayudar a Koharu con las compras… —Naruto se puso pálido de la vergüenza, realmente, no le gustaba ir de compras con "su abuela", ya que lo trataba como si aún tuviera **8** años y le compraba ropa de estampados de zorritos…

— ¡Hola, Naru-Chan! —Menciono Koharu, abrazando a su "nieto" por la espalda y haciendo que Naruto cayera al suelo, nadie supo cómo, pero cuando Naruto se puso de pie, llevaba una camisa blanca con un estampado de zorro en el pecho y en la espalda de la camisa, llevaba el símbolo Uzumaki— ¡Kya! —dijo Koharu, con ojos convertidos en corazones, antes de tomar uno de las mejillas de Naruto —Sabia que esa camiseta, seria perfecta para ti, Naruto-Kun —El Uzumaki, no podía sentirse más avergonzado, antes de notar que su "Obachan" le entregaba un pedazo de papel —Adelante, Naru-Chan, concentra tu Chakra en el papel —Gracias a Shiro y su explicación sobre el Chakra, Naruto pudo saber cómo usarlo, pero aun, no llegaban a la fase de "Chakra Elemental", Naruto inyecto Chakra en el papel y este se partió a la mitad (Fūton), una parte se humedeció (Suiton) y la otra se arrugo (Raiton)

— _¡El Hijo de Sensei, no solo tiene la habilidad de controlar su sangre y esa energía roja, sino que también tiene_ _ **Fūton (E. Viento)**_ _,_ _ **Suiton (E. Agua)**_ _y_ _ **Raiton (E. Rayo)**_ _!_ —Pensó un sorprendido Kakashi — _Con algo de entrenamiento, podría llegar a usar el_ _ **Hyoton (E. Hielo)**_ _o el_ _ **Ranton (E. Tormenta)**_ _._

—Kakashi —Le llamo Hiruzen —Realizaran una misión rango C: Escoltaran a un arquitecto-obrero, hasta Nami no Kuni, le cuidaran de posibles asaltantes y también le protegerán, mientras que termina el puente —El Equipo 7 sonrió, realmente necesitaban una misión de verdad.

Sasuke pensaba en probar sus Jutsus Katon, contra los asaltantes.

Naruto, pensaba en ir a la mansión y empacar algunos pergaminos de sus padres, cosa buena, que su padre y su novia _(Ritsuko)_ tuvieran Fūton, había visto algunos pergaminos de su madre, sobre el Suiton, seguramente, podría aprender de allí.

Sakura, pensaba en demostrarle a Naruto, que era digna de estar a su lado y además, deseaba hacer uso de su "Kekkei Genkai" de sonido.

—Iruka-Kun, haz pasar al cliente —dijo Hiruzen y entro un hombre con sombrero, barba de varios meses, lentes, piel tostada y botella en mano.

—Bueno, supongo, que estos jóvenes, son quienes me protegerán, ¿verdad? —Pregunto el hombre y Kakashi asintió. Sin más que decir, salieron de la oficina del Hokage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De camino a Nami, surgió el tema de los Kages: Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage y Mizukage. Naruto, en especial, quedo interesado en algunos Jutsus **Raiton** o **Fūton** , que nombro Kakashi, asi que decidio mirar en uno de los muchos pergaminos, que había traído con él.

Finalmente atracaron en un muelle de Nami y siguieron su camino.

—Naruto-Kun —dijo Ritsuko telepáticamente —No te distraigas, presta atención a tu entorno.

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, Ritsuko-Chan, en una misión rango C, no hay batallas y, lo máximo que pueden atacarnos, serian… —Naruto realizo un sello, realizando un Kawarimi, reemplazando de este modo a Tazuna por un tronco, mientras que Kakashi, también realizaba un Shunshin, para salvarse de una garra de metal.

—Muy bien, vamos por el anciano y luego, por los Gakis, hermano —dijo uno de los Nukenin, quien alargo su garra de metal, hacia Tazuna, pero la guadaña de Naruto, se interpuso en el camino de uno de los hermanos —Maldito, Gaki...

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando una esfera de fuego, contra uno de los hermanos.

Naruto, llevo Chakra a sus pies, salto tan alto como pudo y empleando su Guadaña, destajo y dio muerte al otro enemigo.

—Buen trabajo, chicos —dijo Kakashi, bajando de un árbol —Lo que hice, fue reemplazarme con un tronco, deseaba ver que harían los chicos, contra "Los Hermanos Demonio" —Kakashi miro fijamente a Tazuna, quien se puso nervioso —Ellos, son Nukenin de rango Chūnin, asi que Tazuna-San, mintió sobre los parámetros de la misión que resulta, no ser una misión rango C, es al menos rango B, estamos por fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

Tazuna suspiro— ¿Han escuchado, hablar de Gatō? —Pregunto con pesadumbre y Kakashi asintió —Él llego hace algunos meses a nuestra aldea y dijo que si no pagábamos impuestos, él no nos protegería, pero somos una aldea pacífica y no tenemos enemigos de ningún tipo, ni siquiera… ni siquiera sobre una Kakure no Sato —Todos asintieron —Nos ha arrebatado nuestros bienes, el puente que estoy construyendo, es el único modo de comunicarme con tierra firme y acabar con su imperio, pero, ha contratado toda clase de mercenarios y, no hay forma en la que alguno de nosotros pueda hacer algo, no tenía más dinero, para pagar por una misión de mayor valor.

—Seguiremos la misión y le protegeremos, hasta finalizar el puente —dijo Naruto, cosa que apoyaron Sasuke y Sakura, Kakashi quiso advertirles, pero sabía que de nada serviría, asi que decidio proseguir la misión.

— ¡TODOS AL SUELO! —Consiguieron agacharse, justo cuando una Zanbatō paso zumbando sobre sus cabezas, sobre la Zanbatō, apareció un hombre de cabello negro, ojos negros, vendas en la boca y pantalón gris —Mo… Momoshi Zabuza —Murmuro un sorprendido Kakashi.

—Sharingan no Kakashi —dijo un divertido Zabuza —Me gustaría jugar contigo… pero tengo un viejo al que matar… **¡Kirigakure no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Ocultación en la Niebla)** —La niebla los dejo a todos, con una visibilidad cero.

Naruto saco su guadaña, se giró y ataco, aun cuando no podía ver nada. Se escuchó un golpe seco.

—Nada mal, Gaki —dijo Zabuza, despejando la niebla y lanzándose sobre Naruto, con su Zanbatō.

Naruto bloqueo la Zanbatō de Zabuza, colocando su guadaña por encima de su cabeza.

Zabuza volvió a atacar, con un ataque a la altura de su cintura, Naruto clavo la guadaña en el suelo, evitando un golpe mortal.

Naruto lanzo un corte vertical y ascendente, que corto las correas del pecho de Zabuza y le hizo retroceder malherido.

—Nada mal… Gaki —Murmuro Zabuza, lanzándose contra Naruto y cortándolo por la cintura, Sakura y Kakashi gritaron, Sasuke retrocedió sorprendido, de que su compañero acabara de ser asesinado.

Pero, para el alivio de todos, Naruto desapareció.

— _**¡Bushin!**_ —Pensaron todos.

— **¡Kyū Hakai! (Esfera de Destrucción)** —Exclamo Naruto, quien sostenía una esfera roja en su mano y se abalanzaba sobre Zabuza.

El Nukenin, salto hacia atrás, viendo sorprendido, el gran cráter causado por el extraño Jutsu del rubio.

—Nada mal, Gaki —Murmuro Zabuza realizando sellos de manos, Kakashi levando la bandana de su ojo— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Zabuza creo un dragón con el agua del lago.

Kakashi se puso ante sus alumnos— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Ambos reptiles de agua, chocaron frente a frente.

— **¡** **Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu** **! (** **E.** **Agua** **: Jutsu Olas Furiosas** **)** —Kakashi esquivo el Jutsu de Zabuza, pero al agacharse, encontró que Zabuza, intentaba acercarse y usar su Zanbatō, Kakashi salto, esquivando un tajo seguro y pateo a Zabuza en sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, luego le pateo en el pecho, enviándolo a lo alto, continuando con varias patadas, haciendo que Zabuza, aumentara de altura, luego usando el hombro de Zabuza como palanca, Kakashi quedo a sus espaldas, dándole una doble patada y precipitando al Nukenin contra el agua.

— **¡Auru no Me! (Ojo de Búho)** —Naruto, realizo un ligero corte en su brazo derecho, del cual salieron **3** esferas de sangre, que fueron a gran velocidad hacia Zabuza y explotaron sobre su cuerpo a quemarropa.

Zabuza se puso de pie, pero **3** Senbon, cayeron en su cuello, haciéndole caer inconsciente. A su lado, apareció una chica con una máscara.

—Les agradezco por su ayuda —dijo la chica —He estado persiguiéndolo y gracias a ustedes, pude dar con él —rápidamente, la chica saco de allí, el cuerpo de Zabuza, con un **Suiton: Shunshin**.

—Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa de Tazuna-San y descansar —dijo Kakashi, llegando a la orilla y cayendo desmayando, por lo cual, Naruto y Sasuke, lo cargaron.

En casa de Tazuna, se encontraron con su hija Tsunami y la hija de esta: Inoe, quien les veía con desconfianza.

Tsunami les dijo sus habitaciones y subieron a Kakashi, Tsunami les dio una sopa de verduras y ellos agradecieron, luego de **2** o **3** horas, Kakashi despertó y se encontró con sus alumnos cenando... ¡¿CENANDO?! Si, Kakashi había acabando muy cansado y bebió la sopa de Tsunami, casi que a punto de comerse incluso el plato.

Luego, Kakashi, les explico que Zabuza seguía vivo, porque los Senbon, no fueron letales para matarlo, solo para provocar algo parecido a un coma, les dijo que descansaran y a la mañana siguiente, seguirían su entrenamiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bosque cercano a la casa de Tazuna

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Exclamo Naruto, invocando a Tatsuki y a Shiro, quien, sin importarle las miradas de incredulidad de Sasuke o Kakashi, inicio inmediatamente, el entrenamiento de su amo.

Luego de entrenar un largo rato, solo quedaron Naruto, Tatsuki y Shiro (Y Ritsuko); pero Naruto las invoco nuevamente en Konoha, mientras que el practicaba su Fūton y Raiton, hasta caer exhausto.

Al despertar nuevamente, se encontró con una chica de cabello negro, ojos castaños y Kimono rosa.

— ¿Piensas curar a alguien con esas plantas medicinales, linda? —Pregunto Naruto, quien acaba de despertar y sorprendió a la chica, quien bajo sus Senbon.

—Si —dijo ella —Es… un amigo está enfermo —Naruto y Ritsuko rápidamente notaron, que la chica mentía, pero Naruto decidio no decir nada y hablarle, descubrió que la chica se llamaba Haku y al sentir su Chakra, lo encontró con un nivel parecido al de Kakashi. Luego de una pequeña charla sobre sus vidas, ambos se sintieron a gusto con el otro, pero Haku, noto que se le hacía tarde, asi que se puso de pie y se fue.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Batalla en el Puente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto acababa de llegar al puente, luego de ayudar a Tsunami y a su "nueva hermanita".

— **¡Doton: Doheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** —Naruto vio a Sakura, alzar un muro, para protegerse de una Katana enemiga— **¡Doton: Ton Iwa no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Rocas Voladoras)** —Luego, vio como varias rocas del puente y del propio muro, se desprendía, masacrando a los rivales de Sakura.

Vio a Sasuke inconsciente, a un lado del puente y a Haku, luchando contra un grupo de rivales— **¡** **Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Hielo** **: Tormenta de Golondrinas de Nieve)** —Haku creo Senbon, con forma de golondrinas, que volaron contra los matones.

Naruto miro un poco más allá y vio a un hombre de corta estatura, acompañado por un gran ejército, sin duda alguna, este hombre era Gatō

El rubio corrió directo hacia Gatō, pero pronto noto a una pareja de matones ir hacia él. Estiro un brazo y de este salió una Katana de energía roja, con la cual decapito a sus rivales.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Escucho Naruto, al momento de realizar un Kawarimi, con uno de los hombres de Gatō, quien fue el primero de otros 6, quienes fallecieron, por el Jutsu de Sasuke.

— **¡Gorenshi Kuchiku-kan! (Carambola Destructora)** —Exclamo Naruto, estirando su mano derecha y lanzando 3 esferas de energía, que asesinaron a unos **9** enemigos.

Cuando la batalla estaba por seguir: Ocurrieron **2** cosas: Gatō tomo a Haku como su rehén y aparecieron los aldeanos armados con implementos del campo de cocina.

Zabuza realizo un Kawarimi con uno de los hombres de Gatō y encerró a este último en una prisión de agua, hasta que se ahogó.

Luego, todo fue muy rápido: Los aldeanos ayudaron a finalizar el puente, junto con la ayuda del **Taju Kage Bushin** de Naruto.

 **Además de que** **Haku** **y Zabuza, aceptaron ir con ellos a Konoha. Cosa que provoco los celos de Sakura y de Ritsuko.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::**

 **11**

 **:::::**

Sakura no estaba nada feliz, luego de la última noticia, dada por Hokage-Sama. Quien, tras saber todo cuanto había ocurrido en Nami, no se le ocurrió mejor idea, que decir que Haku, se quedara en la Mansión Namikaze y por consecuencia, que se quedara, junto a SU Naruto-Kun.

—Sakura-Chan —Le hablo Naruto, pero la chica de cabello rosa, no le volteo a mirar —Espero, que mañana vengas, para el entrenamiento —Estas palabras, hicieron que la chica, se detuviera, Sakura se volvió sobre sus pasos y lanzo un puño al rubio, cargado con su Kori Ōmen, pero Naruto le detuvo, con su mano, en el mismo estado, en el mismo viento frio. Sakura, al ver que no pudo conectar su puño en el rostro del rubio, le dio una bofetada, pero el rostro del rubio, solo se movió un poco, luego miro a Haku.

—Acércate a Naruto-Kun y te juro, que te mato —Amenazo Sakura, mientras que salía de allí, realmente estaba enfadada.

—Tendrás que calmarla, Naruto —dijo Kakashi leyendo su libro.

—Si no quieres, que destruya ese libro, con mi Suiton, te aconsejo que me ayudes con Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei —dijo Naruto, colocando su mano en la esquina superior derecha, de la hoja, que se humedeció. Kakashi alejo su Icha-Icha y corrió tras la Koriryū, para calmarla.

Luego de esto, Naruto envió un **Kage Bushin** con Haku, para mostrarle la mansión y él siguió a Sakura y a Kakashi.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Haku se sorprendió, cuando ambos llegaron a la Mansión Namikaze. Si por fuera era grande, su interior lo era aún más y también conoció a **6** chicas, quienes le miraron y se presentaron, como las "sirvientas" de Naruto.

Una de las chicas tenía el cabello rojo, ojos naranja y un traje de Maid.

Esa chica, fue muy educada y servicial hacia Haku «Las prometidas de Naruto-Sama, merecen todo mi respeto», esas palabras, aun rondaban en la mente de la usuaria Hyoton, además, le hacían pensar, que habían "otras"; Haku salió de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho la puerta ser golpeada.

— ¿Si? —Pregunto Haku, viendo a una chica de cabello negro, ojos rojos, y vestida con un Kimono negro.

—Lamento molestarla, Haku-Sama —dijo Tatsuki sonriente —Pero la cena, está servida.

—A… Arigato… —dijo una apenada Haku.

—Soy Tatsuki —dijo la dama de cabello negro, sin borrar su eterna sonrisa y se alejó de la usuaria de **Hyoton**.

Haku, salió de su habitación y tras caminar por un pasillo interminable, se encontró nuevamente en la sala de la mansión y se encontró con las 6 chicas, la chica de cabello rosa (Sakura), una dama de cabello azul y ojos negros (Mikoto), junto a una dama de cabello lila corto (Anko), una chica de cabello rojo corto (Ritsuko) y, por supuesto con Naruto, sentado a la cabecera de la mesa.

La usuaria del **Hyoton** , tomo asiento y todos disfrutaron de una cena apacible, mientras que todos contaban algunas anécdotas alegres (Las chicas, ocultaban su verdadera naturaleza, para no asustar a Haku) y la historia de Haku, fue la más enternecedora a pesar de que ella misma, ocultaba perfectamente, lo que ocurrió tras dicha historia: Una historia tierna, seguida por una oscura anécdota de masacre.

Luego de un largo rato, todos se fueron a dormir, Haku noto, que Sakura no entro en la habitación de Naruto a pesar de que los celos de la chica de cabello rosa, eran más que evidentes. En cambio, vio a la chica de cabello rojo corto, entrar en la habitación, junto a Naruto.

— **Oye** —Escucho, se giró, viendo a una chica de cabello blanco acercarse a ella.

— ¿Ah? —Fue lo único que exclamo Haku —Verdad, eres Shiro-San, ¿no es asi? —La chica de cabello blanco sonrió y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la Yuki.

— **¿Sabes?** —Inicio Shiro con una sonrisa — **Todas nosotras, somos importantes para Naruto-Sama y nos quiere, pero, 6 de nosotras, somos sus sirvientas y he visto, como miras a Naruto-Sama a Sakura-San y a Ritsuko-Sama** —Haku abrió sus ojos, tanto como pudo ¿Realmente, era tan obvia, en cuanto a ocultar sus celos? No, ella no era asi. Ella… ella era una fría ANBU, además, ella solo llevaba un día bajo esa casa, era imposible, enamorarse de alguien tan rápido aunque ese alguien, sea de tu edad y te de un techo, era imposible ¿verdad?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #7; 9:00**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para gran milagro de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Haku y Ritsuko (Quienes solo fueron de visita); Kakashi, llego a la hora acordada, se dividió entre **2 Bushin** y comenzó a entrenar a sus discípulos; mientras que Haku y Ritsuko, estaban como espectadoras.

Haku se sorprendió cuando vio el **Hakai no Denryoku** y el **Tsumi no Shiden** de Naruto; asi como el **Ryū no Utai (Canto del Dragón)** de Sakura.

Aunque su sorpresa fue menor, ante el Doton de Sakura; pero nuevamente, su interés por su arrendador se intensificó, cuando vio que tenía Fūton, **Raiton** y para su sorpresa e incredulidad, Naruto transformo su Chakra en **Suiton** o lo que era lo mismo: "Creo agua de la nada"

— _Naruto-Kun es increíble_ —Pensó Haku sonriente.

— _Oye_ —Escucho su Inner — _Cambiemos de lugar, para que pueda violarlo_ —Haku frunció su ceño al escuchar a su Inner, pero rápidamente la entendió: El rubio acababa de quitarse su camiseta, permitiendo a las **2** Kunoichis y a la Kitsune, admirar el perfecto torso fortalecido del rey demoniaco.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital Psiquiátrico de Konoha**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Sandaime Hokage, llego religiosamente a las **9:30** am., al hospital, acompañado por Koharu, paso por las puertas y llego al área infantil; donde fue saluda, por Tsunade, miro su historial y aparentemente, todo estaba bien con la menor, la cual demostró rápidamente, un conocimiento de Iryō-Ninjutsu, que dejo sorprendidos a los Iryō-nin que atendieron su caso, pero, Hiruzen, rápidamente frunció el ceño, claramente, ese conocimiento fue implantado por Danzo u Orochimaru, ella no era propiamente dicho una "superdotada"

— _Le daré una verdadera vida a la pequeña, cuando salga de aquí_ —Pensó Hiruzen.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 semanas después; Hi no Kuni**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hiruzen, había pedido a Mikoto, Anko, y Azuma, acompañar a Naruto, al templo del fuego, donde se encontrarían con Chiriku, quien le enseñaría un… Taijutsu, en especial.

Una vez allí, se encontraron con un Ninsō calvo, de espesas cejas y ojos negros, llamado Chiriku, quien era amigo de Azuma.

Tras una corta explicación por parte de Azuma una Ninsō Kunoichi, llamada "Tsuki" que tenía el cabello negro, sus ojos revelaron el Byakugan y llevaba una túnica lila-blanca. Sin mayores problemas, Azuma y Tsuki, comenzaron a adiestrar a Naruto en **Fūton**.

Tras un largo mes de entrenamiento para Naruto, por parte de: Ritsuko, Azuma, Mikoto, Anko y Tsuki; en **Fūton** , **Suiton** y **Raiton**. Naruto logro grandes avances: Su **Fūton** era mínimo rango A.

Su **Suiton** , los sorprendió a todos: De algún modo, Naruto aprendió a tomar el Suiton de la humedad a su alrededor, dando la impresión de que podía "Crearlo de la nada" como Senju Tobirama y tenía Ninjutsu de rango B.

Su **Hyoton** era básico, pero avanzado, al mismo tiempo gracias a la fusión del **Kori no Ōmen** y el **Hyoton** , necesitaría pedirle ayuda a Haku con él.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, también practico había estado practicando su **Tsumi no Shiden** y su **Hakai no Denryoku**.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

6ᵃ noche en el Templo del Fuego

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue rápido, silencioso y tenue, pero el cambio en el ambiente, lo notaron: Naruto y Ritsuko. Ambos se pusieron de pie, se miraron, cambiaron sus Pijamas, por sus ropas normales, Naruto tomo un Kunai y realizo una herida en la palma de su mano, creando una Katana de sangre.

Cuando salieron, vieron a una dama vestida de sacerdote, tenía el cabello rubio y anteojos.

—Veo que al fin, sales a jugar, pequeño demonio —dijo la dama con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios, sacando una Katana desde su manga— ¿Listo para pedir clemencia al rey de los cielos?

—Está muerto y Rafael no es el mejor líder, que digamos —dijo Naruto, haciendo a un lado, la amenaza de la rubia a la cual, le cambio la sonrisa cínica, por una mueca de odio.

—Tu… —Murmuro la dama vestida de monje— ¡MORIRAS, POR TU BLASFEMIA! —La dama se lanzó contra Naruto, atravesándole el pecho.

— ¡NARUTO-KUN! —Gritaron Ritsuko, Mikoto y Anko; al ver a Naruto atravesado por el pecho, pero pronto escucharon una risa y vieron como el rubio, pateada a la rubia, antes de desvanecerse en humo— _**¡Kage Bushin!**_

— _¡¿QUÉ?!_ — Se preguntó una desconcertada monja rubia— _¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!_ —Se giró, esperando llegar a bloquear una Katana o algún arma afilada, pero Naruto le dio una patada en la mejilla, que saco volando a la monja. Naruto coloco sus pies juntos, un brazo estirado al frente, hacia el norte y el otro hacia el oeste— _¿Qué clase de posición de batalla es esa?_ —Se preguntó desconcertada, antes de recoger su Katana— ¡Pide perdón a Kami-Sama, por tus pecados y serás vestido con libertad! —La chica corrió hacia Naruto.

Naruto estiro una mano y una esfera de energía roja se formó en su mano, golpeando a la monja en el vientre y lanzándola por los aires, aun asi, ella cayó de pie, su sotana estaba destruida asi que se la quitó.

— ¿Puedes enfrentar el Hakai no Denryoku? —Pregunto Naruto, rodeando sus manos con el aura roja de su poder demoniaco.

— ¡Caerás, ante la espada del señor! —Exclamo la monja, tomando nuevamente su Katana y lanzándose hacia Naruto.

Naruto doblo su cuerpo (Como lo hace Neo en Matrix, cuando esquiva las balas de Smith), se volvió a poner en pie y tomo la mano de su rival, quien le lanzo una patada, siendo fácilmente detenida por la otra mano del rubio, pero para su sorpresa, su rival salto y aun estando en el aire, le pateo en el rostro.

Naruto utilizo su **Fūton** , para estabilizarse y corrió hacia su rival, lanzando un puño que fue fácilmente detenido por ella, pero luego le lanzo una patada, que la hizo elevarse en el aire.

— **¡** **Hakai no Nijū no Ken** **! (Doble Puño Destructor)** —Cuando su enemigo cayo desde las alturas, conecto un puño en el vientre, que la lanzo hacia atrás, concentro Fūton y Raiton, para moverse a gran velocidad y lanzo otro puño, que la hizo retroceder aún más.

— _Él… él es… un… ¡un demonio clase S!_ —Pensó la chica en Shock total, ella era una de las mejores agentes de su organización, había cazado demonios C y A, pero nunca a uno clase S y sin embargo, él le estaba dejando vivir, le estaba esperando, no se había movido de su lugar. Se puso de pie, paso por su lado y tomo su Katana, para luego guardarla, Naruto, no había movido ni un musculo, ni siquiera había vuelto su mirada— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos, se sentía humillada, había sido derrotada con menos de **6** golpes.

— ¿Por qué te dejo vivir? —Pregunto Naruto sin girarse, luego lo hizo, camino hacia uno de los cadáveres de los Ninsō —Te dejo vivir, porque… me divertí en esta batalla —La sonrisa de Naruto la desconcertó y la dejo en Shock —No me sorprende el haberte derrotado, si te soy sincero, no por nada, tengo un poder angelical **(Tsumi no Shiden / Rama del Pecado)** y **2** poderes demoniaco **(Hakai no Denryoku / Poder de la Destrucción) (Kori no Ōmen / Hielo del Augurio)** —La monja abrió sus ojos sorprendida ¿Él jugo con ella? ¿No lucho en serio? ¿Cómo está eso de que tenía un poder angelical y otro demoniaco? ¿Quién era realmente él?

— " _¿Cuál?"_ —Susurro la chica, Naruto no le pudo escuchar— ¿Cuál es tu Rango?

—Dejare que tú misma te contestes esa pregunta, linda —dijo Naruto— ¿Cuál es el rango merecedor de un Rey Demoniaco? —La chica subió su mirada incrédula y retrocedió un paso; pero Naruto utilizo **Raiton** en sus pies acercándose a ella y… ¿oliendo su cuello? —Si te soy sincero: No pude concentrarme en esta batalla, hueles muy bien.

— " _Kiyomi"_ —Susurro la rubia, antes de mirarle con una sonrisa —Mi nombre es Kiyomi, hasta la próxima batalla, Naruto-Sama.


	12. Examenes Chunin

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::**

 **Examen**

 **:::::::::::::**

— _Sakura tiene_ _ **Doton**_ _y ese_ _ **Hyoton**_ _extraño; Sasuke tiene_ _ **Katon**_ _y_ _ **Raiton**_ _, Naruto… él tiene_ _ **Raiton, Suiton**_ _y_ _ **Fūton**_ _, además de sus otros elementos_ —Pensó Kakashi, cuando vio a sus alumnos, llegar ante él —Hola chicos, me alegro de que vinieran los 3.

— ¿De qué viniéramos, los **3**? —Pregunto Sasuke desconcertado —Usted dijo, que nosotros podríamos elegir, si presentar estos exámenes o no, Kakashi-Sensei.

—Ustedes no podrían, presentar estos exámenes, solo siendo **2** personas o solo una —dijo Kakashi, leyendo su libro —Necesitaban estar los **3** , para presentar estos exámenes. Lo dije, para que decidieran venir —Luego miro a Sakura —Y no quería, que Sakura se sintiera obligada a venir, por tener alguna clase de afecto hacia Naruto o a Sasuke —La pelirrosa se sonrojo, mirando a Naruto —Buena suerte, chicos, la necesitaran.

Tras el inicio del examen y tras ser presionados por Morino Ibiki, algunos comenzaron a entender la prueba:

Akamaru, le daba las respuestas a Kiba.

Sasuke leía los movimientos del lápiz de otro Genin con su Sharingan.

Ino utilizo su Shintenshi no Jutsu, sobre Sakura.

Sakura utilizaba las ondas sonoras del lápiz de otro competidor, para saber las respuestas.

Shikamaru era un genio.

Lee y Tenten se daban las respuestas mutuamente.

Algunos miraban de reojo a Chōji quien comía.

Shino utilizo sus insectos.

Hinata y Neji usaban el Byakugan.

Naruto: utilizo pequeñas partículas de sangre, para saber las respuestas.

Poco a poco, los Tokubetsu Jōnin y ANBU's repartidos por la habitación, fueron sacando a varios competidores.

Los Genin de Oto, hacia lo mismo que Sakura: Usaban las ondas sonoras, para saber las respuestas.

Temari utilizaba las pequeñas ondas de Fūton, que despedían los lápices a su alrededor, para saber la respuestas.

Gaara usaba la arena de Ichibi, para saber las respuestas.

Kankuro, ni siquiera sus hermanos, sabían cómo lo había hecho él.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **2 Etapa: Bosque de la Muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras descubrir que la primera etapa, consistía en copiar sin ser descubiertos y hacer un juramento de nunca rendirse, un total de **18** Genin (siendo **3** de Oto, **12** de Konoha y **3** de Suna), pasaron a la siguiente etapa: Etapa de supervivencia. Teniendo **3** equipos un pergamino del cielo y otros **3** equipos un pergamino de la tierra, sin nombrar a los demás equipos Chūnin de distintas aldeas como: Ame, Kusa, Iwa, Kumo, Oto o Suna.

Las reglas, dadas por Anko, fueron sencillas: Entrarían, la mitad con el pergamino del cielo y la otra mitad con el pergamino de la tierra, tendrían que luchar entre ellos por obtener ambos pergaminos, lucharían por su supervivencia en el interior del bosque de los animales que lo habitaban y finalmente, tendrían que llegar a la torre, antes de que el tiempo se agotara.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De eso, ya habían pasado **3** días y el Equipo **7** , tenía suerte de seguir, con mínimas heridas: Luego de enfrentar a un ejército de **Doton: Kage Bushin (E. Tierra: Clon de Sombra)** de Ame y ver que ellos también tenía el pergamino de la tierra, les hizo desilusionarse y sin ninguna otra opción, siguieron adelante.

Luego un equipo de Iwa los ataco, llamando a Naruto "Yondaime Hokage", pero Naruto, pudo ganarles gracias a unas cuchillas de sangre de sus antebrazos, ellos, no tienen un pergamino, se habían infiltrado para matarlo.

Finalmente, se habían encontrado una extraña Kunoichi de Kusa, que podía reptar como una serpiente y tenía Jutsus de serpiente, Jutsus que Naruto conocía muy bien, al haber entrenado con Anko en más de una oportunidad, esta Kunoichi, atrapo a Naruto y le hizo algo al Shiki Fūin, pero Ritsuko, no estaba en el Fūin, asi que, sea lo que sea, que su rival deseara intentar, seguramente, no habría funcionado.

Sakura, vio como Naruto solo era suspendido en el aire, por la asquerosa lengua de su enemiga, lanzo un grito cargado en Chakra y Reiki, que lanzo a su enemiga por los aires, pero también, lanzo a Naruto a varios metros.

Su enemiga recompuso, solo para ser atacada por Sasuke, con un poderoso puño, que le hizo elevarse.

— **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke. Su enemiga sonrió.

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Ese **Fūton** , empujo el **Katon** de Sasuke y creo una llamarada, que quemo la mitad del rostro del Uchiha.

Cuando Sasuke, pudo ver, recibió una fuerte patada en el vientre, que le hizo perder el aire de sus pulmones y luego recibió un puño en la barbilla, que le hizo elevarse en el aire. Luego, vio para su horror, como la mitad del rostro de su enemiga estaba quemada, pero mostraba un ojo reptiliano, justo cuando Sasuke sintió un puño en su rostro, que lo envió contra un árbol, quedo aturdido, hasta que el dolor, le hizo reaccionar, un dolor quemante, su enemigo, acababa de morderle.

—Si sobrevives a estos exámenes, ven a verme —dijo su enemigo sonriente, antes de mirar hacia el frente y ser atravesado por miles de pequeñas rocas, con una fuerza y velocidad tal, que atravesaron su rostro y cuerpo.

— ¡¿Quién eres?! — Pregunto Sakura— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Naruto-Kun?! —Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa, por el destino de su novio, pero su enemigo solo sonrió y desapareció, introduciéndose en un árbol. Sin más que hacer, Sakura creo un Doton Bushin, tomo a Sasuke y se lo llevo, mientras que su Bushin, salía a buscar a Naruto.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En otro lugar del bosque; 3 días después**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Cuando Naruto cayó inconsciente, despertó en un lugar que él conocía muy bien: Una alcantarilla, que era el lugar, donde solía vivir Ritsuko. Pero, ella ya no estaba encerrada allí, camino por un pasillo, que él juro, era más largo de lo que él recordaba._

 _Su caminar, le llevo hasta una sala, que él juraría no existía y ante él, se presentaron: Ritsuko, Namikaze Minato (Su padre) y Uzumaki Kushina (Su madre), su sorpresa fue mayúscula, ambos le dijeron que estaba en su subconsciente y su cuerpo, está siendo cuidado por sus sirvientas._

 _Su padre, se sorprendió al ver a Ritsuko con una forma humana, pero la mayor sorpresa para Minato, fue escuchar que Naruto y Ritsuko eran pareja. Luego de que Kushina, le confesara que ella también había sido novia de la Kitsune, Minato se hizo bolita en una esquina: «Una Kitsune, es mejor que yo»; tras el momento de depresión del Yondaime Hokage, Kushina, tomo la palabra: Una parte de sus almas, había sido encerrada en el Shiki Fūin, para ayudarle a lo largo de su vida, pero Minato, cometió un error y solo cuando estuvo a punto de morir, fue que ellos pudieron manifestarse._

 _Sin saber qué hacer y siendo el tiempo literalmente, "eterno" en ese lugar, Minato le comenzó a enseñar a caminar en el agua y luego el_ _ **Rasengan**_ _. Eso fue extraño, la mejor idea de su padre, para pasar el tiempo, fue ponerlo a entrenar._

 _Pasaron 2 semanas en su subconsciente, donde sus padres y Ritsuko, le enseñaron algunas cosas, luego sintió como despertaba._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— **Sasuke-Teme obligo a Sakura-San, a seguir sin usted, Naruto-Sama** —dijo Tatsuki — **Pero no la culpe, sencillamente, ella le tiene miedo al Uchiha, ella no quería abandonarlo** —Las **6** chicas, veían como su amo, era rodeado por una capa de fuego azul, señal inequívoca de que la sangre de Lucifer, comenzaba a manifestarse, más rápido de lo deseado por sus sirvientas.

—Naruto-Sama —dijo Shiro —Ahora mismo, los poderes de Lucifer, se están manifestando en usted —Naruto asintió —Por ello, el Kori Ōmen, será inservible de ahora en adelante.

—A cambio, usted ha recibido una… por decirlo asi una… "mejora" en su **Tsumi no Shiten (Rama del Pecado)** y su **Hakai no Chikara (Poder de la Destrucción)** —dijo Mirai.

— _Además de la mejoría en_ _ **Fūton**_ _,_ _ **Raiton**_ _y_ _ **Suiton**_ _, por parte de Otosan, Okasan y Ritsuko-Chan_ —Pensó Naruto, mientras que su mano se rodeaba de viento, luego de algunos rayos, vio para su sorpresa una esfera de agua en su mano y... lo que le hizo saltar del susto: Una llama azul en su mano.

— **Para poder controlar su nuevo incremento de poder** —dijo Tatsuki, mostrándole una Katana a su amo — **Usted tendrá, que tener esta Katana, con usted siempre** —Naruto, sin dudarlo, la tomo.

— **Este es el poder de Satán, las llama azules** —dijo Ryokō — **Vamos Naruto-Sama, aún tiene usted, un par de pergaminos que recuperar.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Edificio central del Bosque de la Muerte**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Ahora, lucharan de forma individual, ya que en pocas ocasiones, tenemos tantos Genin, tendremos que tener unos combates preliminares —Aviso Hiruzen —Aquellos que deseen no participar, alcen la mano —Sakura se sorprendió cuando vio que Naruto y Kabuto planeaban alzar su mano.

 **Recuerdo**

Sasuke y Sakura, pudieron conseguir otro pergamino y siguieron su camino, luego llegaron los recuerdos de su Bushin, mostrándole, que no había podido encontrar a Naruto.

Aun con el corazón en la garganta, la chica y el Uchiha, se internaron en el edificio central, encontrándose, para su sorpresa con Naruto, pero aun asi, había algo extraño: Sakura no podía sentir su Reiki, pero no le importo, lo importante, era que él estaba bien y que podrían seguir el los Exámenes.

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— ¡ALTO! —Escucharon, todos miraron las puertas y vieron a un joven con una chaqueta negra y un pantalón del mismo color, junto a otras 5 personas, pensaron que serían 2 equipos, que entraron juntos.

—Lo lamento chicos —dijo el Hokage —Pero ustedes, se demoraron mucho en llegar, me temo, que tendrán que quedarse en las gradas, sin participar.

— ¿En serio? —Pregunto el mismo chico que había hablando, bajándose la capucha, sorprendiéndolos a todos, allí, ante todos, estaba Uzumaki Naruto, pero su cabello mostraba algunos mechones rojos además, ¿El Sharingan? No… imposible— ¿Entonces, porque el Teme y Sakura-Chan, si podrán participar, Ojisan? —Las otras personas, eran las sirvientas del rubio.

— ¡¿Naruto-Kun?! —Preguntaron una sorprendidas Yugao, Anko y Mikoto, sin poderlo creer, Koharu también estaba asombrada, ante ella, habían 2 Naruto's.

— _Danzo-Sama, no estará feliz por esto_ —Pensó el Naruto falso (El que estaba junto al equipo **7** ).


	13. Rey vs ANBU

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Rey vs ANBU**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Naru-Chan? —Preguntaron **3** mujeres: Koharu, Yugao y Mikoto, viendo a ambos Naruto's ante ellas, eso era confuso —Ambos tienen Chakra, ambos son reales... Pero, ¿Por qué uno de ellos, tiene el **Sharingan**?

—Uno de ustedes, claramente es un impostor —dijo Hiruzen —Para determinar al real, ambos, lucharan.

—Bien por mí —dijo aquel que había entrado, el que llevaba el **Sharingan** —No me culpen, si luego los desmiembro —El pobre ANBU, sintió sus piernas flaquear, estaba aterrorizado.

—Muy bien —dijo Mikoto, haciendo de referee y reemplazando a Hayate —La batalla por la identidad (N/A: Que original, que es la señora Uchiha…), ¡comienza ahora!

— ¡Caerás hoy, por el bien de Konoha! —dijo aquel que supuestamente, llego primero que sus compañeros, antes de lanzar varias Shuriken's.

El que tenía el Sharingan, esquivo las Shuriken's, con ayuda de su Dojutsu, acercándose a su rival y lanzándole una patada a la barbilla, que le elevo en el aire— **¡Uzu Mawashigeri! (Patada del Remolino)** —Naruto salto, giro, dándole **2** patadas giratorias consecutivas.

El otro Naruto, cayó a tierra, miro a su gemelo usuario del Sharingan, molesto — _El demonio debe morir, por el bien de Konoha_ —Pensó, lanzando **3** Shuriken's y **3** Kunai's — **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra)** —Un centenar de Shuriken's y Kunai's, fueron hacia el original.

— **¡Fūton: Repusshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Palma de Viento Violento)** —Exclamo el rey demoniaco, lanzando una onda de viento, que desvió los Shuriken's y Kunai's— ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? —El ANBU comenzó a molestarse.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Oye, Sasuke —Le dijo Sakura — ¿No notas algo extraño en Naruto-Kun?

—Sakura —dijo Sasuke —El que acaba de lanzar ese **Fūton no Jutsu** , es el original el otro, es el falso.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El falso, saco su Tantō, lo cual fue una revelación para los novatos: Naruto no usaba un Tantō — **¡** **Konoha-Ryū Yanagi** **! (E. de la hoja: Sauce)** —El Naruto falso, creo una serie de olas moviendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás su Tantō, cuando el original vio dichos movimientos quedo atrapado en un Genjutsu, que lo hizo alucinar viendo el movimiento de múltiples brazos. El falso sonrió y se lanzó al ataque, pero gracias a Ritsuko, el original reacciono.

Naruto llevo su brazo derecho al frente, el falso realizo un corte y acabo a algunos metros detrás del original.

El falso se giró y vio lo que parecía ser la cuchilla de una guadaña, hecha de sangre, sobresaliendo del brazo derecho del Naruto original.

— **¡Kuro Ha! (Cuchilla Oscura)** —Exclamo el original, agachándose y lanzando un corte vertical, que corto el pecho del falso, quien cayo hacia atrás y malherido, por la violencia del corte —Anda, levántate, ponte de pie —dijo el original, quien, usando la cuchilla de su brazo derecho, perforo levemente, su palma izquierda. La sangre de la cuchilla derecha volvió al interior de su brazo y en su mano izquierda, se formó una esfera de sangre, que pronto fue rodeada por un leve brillo rojo — **¡Raiton: Ganta Gun Kuchiku-Kan! (E. Rayo: Pistola Ganta Destructora)** —Sakura conocía muy bien sobre la Tsumi no Shiden, pero ella, jamás se habría imaginado… Todos quedaron en silencio, todos vieron como aquella esfera carmesí, rodeada de rayos, acababa de acabar con la vida de uno de los **2** , pronto vieron como un Henke se desvanecía y vieron, como el ANBU de unos **30** años, tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro.

— ¡EL GANADOR ES UZUMAKI NARUTO! —Grito Mikoto sonriente. Hiruzen, pidió un receso y todos lo agradecieron, corriendo a buscar algo de comida o a vomitar, tras ver la batalla de Naruto.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Equipo 7 se reunió con unos enfadados Hiruzen, Yugao, Anko, Mikoto, Tatsuki, Shiro, Yumi, Ryoko, Mirai y Kimiko.

Sasuke comenzó a ordenarle al Hokage, que obligara a Naruto a entregarle todos sus Jutsus, ya que esos Jutsus de control de sangre, solo podían pertenecer a un Uchiha. Pero nadie le hizo caso y todos miraron a Naruto.

—Naruto-Chan —dijo Mikoto— ¿Cómo es posible que tengas el Sharingan?

—Según Ritsuko-Chan, Ojisan y Okasan lo tenían —dijo Naruto —No sé nada más.

Sasuke comenzó a gritar como si fuera un niño pequeño en busca de atención, pero todos se centraron en Naruto, y Sakura, se excusó con que Sasuke amenazó con matarla, si no seguían el examen y llegaban a la torre.

(N/A: Cosa que era verdad)

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo Hiruzen con voz fría, haciendo temer a todos —Si no demuestras que eres un Shinobi de la Voluntad del Fuego, no me dejaras más opción que marcarte como un Nukenin de rango **S** —Luego miro a Sakura —Espero que ambos, den lo mejor de sí —Todos volvieron al campo de batalla.

 **Nara Shikamaru vs Inuzuka Kiba**

— ¡Una vez que caigas, esa perra vendrá conmigo, amigo! —Grito Kiba sonriente y mirando de forma machista a Ino, quien dio un paso atrás. Shikamaru, solía ser alguien de mucha mente y poco musculo, pero las palabras del Inuzuka, fueron suficiente— **¡Tsuga! (Colmillo Perforante)** —Exclamo Kiba.

— **¡Kagemane no Jutsu! (Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, atrapando a Kiba con su sombra, acercándose a él, tomando a Akamaru por el pelaje y amenazando a Kiba con bajarle los pantalones ante todos, Kiba sonrió y le reto… una mala decisión.

—El… ganador, es Nara Shikamaru —dijo una avergonzada y burlona Yugao.

 **Rock Lee vs Gaara**

— **¡Konoha Shōfu! (Corriente de la Hoja)** —Exclamo Lee, saltando y lanzando una patada contra Gaara. Pero para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo, alzo una columna de arena, que bloqueo su patada.

Tras esto, Lee comenzó a lanzar patadas y puñetazos, pero sin lograr nada.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¡LEE! ¡PUEDES QUITARTELAS! —Grito Guy.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lee, sonriente, esquivo una ola de arena y se subió a la estatua de dedos, se sacó unas pesas y salió a gran velocidad contra Gaara, atravesando su defensa **¡Ura Renge! (Loto Escondido)** —Lee lo pateo varias veces, lo elevo en el aire, le ataco con sus vendas y cayeron juntos nuevamente a tierra, Lee salió lastimado, pero podía sostenerse y moverse.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Utilizo la arena, como un colchón, para amortiguar el golpe! —Exclamo un molesto, Sasuke, quien pensó que ese pelirrojo había sido derrotado.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Sabaku Kyū! (Ataúd del Desierto)** —Grito Gaara, alargado su mano y lanzando una nueva ola de arena, hacia Lee.

— **¡Dekidaka Kuchiku-kan-on! (Destajo del Sonido Destructor)** —Se escucharon las voces al unísono de Naruto y Sakura. Naruto, había enviado su Hakai Denryoku a su Katana y con ella, había cortado la arena y Sakura, con su propio Reiki, sonorizó la Katana, para abrir la arena por la mitad— ¡No pienses que te dejaremos dañar a nuestro amigo! —Dijeron el Uzumaki y la Haku-Ryu. Naruto tomo a Lee y salió de allí, junto a Sakura.

—El ganador es Sabaku no Gaara —dijo Yugao.

 **Yamanaka Ino vs Haruno Sakura**

La diferencia entre ambas se veía muy claramente: Ino, seguía luchando por el amor de Sasuke, algo imposible, porque el Uchiha solo tenía ojos para su venganza y _cierta persona_ ; por otro lado Sakura, sabia a quien pertenecía su corazón, además ella tenía sus "Jutsus Sonoros" y algunos de Doton.

Basto con ver el pobre Taijutsu de Ino, esquivar algunos golpes torpes de la rubia y abrir la tierra con su Doton, para ser declarada ganadora.

Los restantes combates, ganaron o no ganaron, algunos fueron empates o ganaron solo por mantenerse en pie; el combate de Sasuke, fue una prueba de que el **Fūin** de Orochimaru, realmente lo estaba desquiciando, lo que hizo que Kakashi tomara una decisión: Enseñarle **Doton** y Taijutsu a Sakura, enseñarle a Naruto a usar su **Sharingan** , **Raiton** y a futuro el **Rasengan** y en cuanto a Sasuke… ya vería que hacer con ese Gaki.


	14. Entrenamiento, Invocación y Algo más

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Entrenamiento, Invocación y algo más**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de finalizar la etapa de las preliminares. Naruto se reunió con Sakura, Ritsuko, Hiruzen, Koharu, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Mikoto, Yugao, Anko, Tatsuki, Shiro, Ryokō, Yumi, Kimiko y Mirai.

—Mis poderes demoniacos y angelicales, se han incrementado —dijo Naruto mirando sus manos: En una se formó una esfera dorada (Su nuevo y mejorado Hakai no Denryoku) y la otra una espada de sangre —Chicas, necesitare un entrenamiento, un VERDADERO entrenamiento, para este mes —Sus **6** sirvientas asintieron, Sakura y Ritsuko le abrazaron.

—Tomaran el campo de entrenamiento #4 —dijo Hiruzen sonriente —Además, Jiraiya ayudara a Naruto, mientras que Kakashi entrenara a Sasuke.

—Bien, yo le enseñare a Naruto-Kun a controlar su Sharingan —dijo una sonriente Mikoto y todos asintieron. Hiruzen los despidió y ellos salieron de la oficina del Hokage.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento #47**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Haciendo uso de los **Kage Bushin** , Naruto pudo dividirse, para realizar su entrenamiento.

 **Katon y Sharingan** con Mikoto.

 **Raiton** , Taijutsu y base del **Chidory** con Kakashi.

El original, tenía una cita… ¡digo!: "Entrenaba" con Sakura y Ritsuko… yendo de compras.

 **Fūton** con Ritsuko.

 **Suiton** con Yumi.

 **Hakai no Denryoku** con Kimiko y Tatsuki.

 **Tsumi no Shiten** con Mirai.

 **Kenjutsu** con Yugao.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Sakura, entrenaba su **Doton** con Shiro y salía con Naruto.

El resto del mes, paso entre: Entrenamiento en **Hakai Denryoku** , **Tsumi no Shiden,** **Kenjutsu** , **Rasengan** , **Fūton, Katon,** **Suiton,** **Raiton no Jutsu y Sharingan.**

Pero todas notaron, como la cercanía entre Naruto y Tatsuki era mayor, más nadie le tomo importancia.

 **Recuerdo**

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _ **Omake: Amo pervertido y Sirvienta sumisa.**_

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, las chicas habían salido, pero… aún estaba el peligro de un posible ataque de Danzo, asi que Tatsuki se ofreció a cuidar de su amo._

— _Estoy verdaderamente aburrido —Murmuro el rubio, recostado en su cama, mientras que jugaba con una pelota de goma, lanzándola a una pared y atrapándola cuando llegaba a su amo._

— _**¿No se le ocurre algo, para divertirse Naruto-Sama?**_ _—_ _Pregunto Tatsuki_ _—_ _ **¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?**_ _—Naruto miro la figura de reloj de arena, que era el cuerpo de la pelinegra, era verdaderamente hermosa. A Naruto se le cruzo una idea por la cabeza y le sonrió a Tatsuki, la demoniza se sonrojo ante la sonrisa nada santa de su amo._

— _Sí, creo que… se me ocurre algo —dijo Naruto sonriente, antes de darle un beso en los labios a la demoniza pelinegra, quien cayó sobre la cama, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios —Espérame aquí._

— _**¡Le gusto a Naruto-Sama!**_ _—Chillo una feliz Tatsuki, quien se sentó en la cama, a esperar impacientemente a su amo._

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 _Naruto volvió con una caja de pastel entre sus manos y_ _ **7 Bushin**_ _aparecieron con otras cajas de pasteles y bocadillos._

 _La pelinegra miro confusa a su amo, quien utilizo su Doton, para hacer aparecer un altar de piedra_

— _¿Confías en mí? —Pregunto Naruto._

— _ **Daria mi vida por usted, Naruto-Sama**_ _—Contesto Tatsuki, Naruto mostro una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Coloco la torta sobre el altar._

— _Por favor, quítate tu ropa —pidió el rubio, las mejillas de la demoniza se mostraron rojas y, tímida y lentamente, fue deshaciéndose de su Kimono, con tal de que su amo, admirara cada centímetro su cuerpo, luego fue turno de su sostén copa C y de su ropa interior. Naruto admiro la piel pálida, pero hermosa a su manera, de su hermosa sirvienta._

 _El rubio se acercó a ella, su dedo derecho se encendió en una flama negra y coloco un Fūin en las muñecas de Tatsuki cuyas muñecas se unieron al instante, por obra de magia de su amo. Naruto la cargo en sus brazos y sentó a la pelinegra sobre la torta._

— _**¡NARU...! ¡NARUTO-SAMA!**_ _—Gimió la sonrojada y avergonzada Tatsuki, al sentir la crema de la torta en su intimidad. Naruto le sonrió._

— _¿Deseas continuar? —Le pregunto sorprendiéndola— ¿O deseas que nos detengamos, justo aquí? —Tatsuki (aun sonrojada y avergonzada), miro a su amo. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que alguno de sus antiguos amos le ordenaran, sin esperar que ella les dijera su punto de vista. Tatsuki, sin saber muy bien que hacer, solo asintió. Su amo la veía como… una especie de manjar o como algo más, que solo una sirvienta más._

— _ **Con… continúe por favor… Naru… Naruto-Sama**_ _—pidió la sonrojada demoniza, quien vio a Naruto, sacar un frasco con miel, lo destapo y comenzó a bañar a la pelinegra, con dicho alimento. El rubio saco entonces un frasco de mermelada de mora, con el cual junto sus manos, comenzando a acariciar los grandes pechos de la chica. El rubio miro otra de las bolsas y saco…_

 _¿Un frasco de helado de chocolate?_

 _Tatsuki parpadeo, y antes de poder decir nada, su amo hundió sus manos en el helado, en solo un parpadeo, ya su amo, estaba acariciando hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, untándola con el helado de chocolate._

— " _Te amo" —Le susurro el rubio, al oído, Tatsuki, por un instante olvido respirar, antes de ver a su amo sacar un costal de azúcar._

— _ **Naru… ¿Naruto-Sama?**_ _—Pregunto la pelinegra sin entender nada, al ver como su amo destapaba ese costal de azúcar y se lo aventaba encima—_ _ **¡Naruto-Sama!**_ _—_ _Chillo una divertida Tatsuki, antes de sentir la lengua de su amo sobre su cuerpo limpiándola.._ _. o más bien: Devorándola, poco a poco. Un par de_ _ **Kage Bushin**_ _, ayudaban al original en la limpieza o más bien: en la tarea de "devorar"/limpiar a su sexy sirvienta._

 _No pasaron muchos minutos, para que ambos estuvieran vestidos nuevamente._

— _Eres hermosa, poderosa y deliciosa —dijo el rubio sonriente, sonrojando a la pelinegra —_ _Espero, Tatsuki-Chan.._ _. que esta, no sea la última vez, que tengamos esta… experiencia —Tatsuki se sonrojo, al ver a su amo tan cerca de ella, antes de sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Se separaron, justo cuando entraron las restantes chicas. Pero ellas, no vieron nada comprometedor… afortunadamente para la pareja rubia/negra —_ _Vamos a entrenar_ _—Ordeno Naruto, todos asintieron, pero solo Ritsuko, noto como el rubio le daba una leve nalgada a Tatsuki, sonrió, el olor a dulce que bañaba la habitación y el cuerpo de la demoniza, no era fácil de ocultar._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un día con la última fase de los exámenes Chūnin, acercándose cada vez más a pasos agigantados; Naruto caminaba por la aldea. Mientras que escuchaba los consejos de Jutsus que le daba su padre y los interminables monólogos de su madre, diciendo que prefería a Ritsuko y Sakura como sus nueras, antes que una demoniza pervertida y pedófila (Tatsuki).

Naruto solo sonreía, mientras que su madre, le hablaba de otras Kunoichis de su edad y le prohibía acercarse a las pedófilas (Anko, Kurenai y Mikoto)

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que Naruto y Sakura caminaban por uno de los tantos bosques de Konoha, vieron a Kakashi, enseñarle a Sasuke el **Kuchiyose no Jutsu** , Naruto, con algo de celos, realizo también los sellos del **Kuchiyose** , desapareciendo en una nube de humo, para gran sorpresa de Sakura.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **Eres un Shinobi de buen corazón, joven** —dijo un Leopardo de gran tamaño.

— ¿Puedes hablar? —Pregunto Naruto curioso, antes de darse un golpe en la frente con su palma de la mano: Una de sus novias era una Kitsune, que podía hablar y tenía una forma humana que muchas Ningen envidiarían.

— **Asi es** —dijo el Leopardo — **Soy Mikel, líder del clan del Leopardo, el hecho de que te encuentres aquí, no es una coincidencia, Ōtsutsuki Naruto** —El rubio le miro confundido — **Eres el descendiente directo de Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, el padre de los clanes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. Además, eres el nieto de nuestra anterior invocadora: Kurokaze Kaoru** —El Leopardo rugió y Naruto se vio rodeado por un viento oscuro — **El Kekkei Genkai: Enton y el Eien Mangekyō Sharingan, es tuyo. Descendiente de Lucifer.**


	15. Ultima Etapa

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Última Etapa**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Era sencillamente, demasiado poder. Durante los últimos días, había estado entrenando su Sharingan con Mikoto, pero eso, solo lo sabían ellos.

— ¡En vista *tos* de la demora *tos* de Uchiha Sasuke *tos* presentaremos, los restantes combates! —Dijo Hayate— ¡Comenzaremos con el combate entre Nara Shikamaru vs Sabaku no Temari!

— **¡Fūton: Kakeami no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Red)** —Nada más bajar a la arena de combate, Temari saco su abanico y lanzo una ola de viento, que dejo al Nara, enterrado en una pared.

— _Esto es aburrido_ —Sentencio mentalmente Shikamaru, quien miro el sol, se quitó su camiseta, quedando con una camiseta de malla, ato la primera camiseta a un Kunai, que floto como un globo — **¡Ninpo: Kage Nui no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Costura de Sombra)** —La sombra del Nara se alargó y se formó como tentáculos, que atacaron a Temari, quien comenzó a retroceder. — _Espero que funcione_ —Pensó Shikamaru, sacando un Kunai y lanzándose contra Temari, quien se sorprendió.

— ¿Cuándo se movió tan rápido? —Se preguntó Temari asombrada, por la velocidad de Shikamaru— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —La rubia, lanzo una onda de viento con su abanico.

— **Ninpo: Kage Nui: Keima no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Costura de Sombra: Caballero)** —Exclamo Shikamaru, lanzando sus sombras, que cortaron y golpearon a Temari, antes de apuñalarla en el vientre.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos estaban sorprendidos, sobre todo Azuma, quien siempre había visto al Nara, como un hombre más de reflexión, que de acción; además, no se esperaba que el Nara, se moviera a tanta velocidad, para atacar y acabar con la usuaria de **Fūton**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡El ganador es Nara Shikamaru! —Dijo Hayate— ¡El segundo combate, será entre: Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! —Gaara apareció en un Shunshin de arena, pero apareció un Chūnin, al lado de Hayate, diciéndole algo al oído— ¡Disculpen! —Se excusó Hayate— ¡Al parecer, Uchiha Sasuke, aún no ha llegado, asi que continuaremos, con los demás combates en lo que él llega! —Gaara asintió y desapareció— ¡El siguiente combate será entre: Uzumaki Naruto vs Haruno Sakura! —Esto, sorprendió a la pareja, quienes se miraron el uno al otro, asintieron y bajaron a la arena de batalla.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— _Esto no puede ser bueno_ —pensaron algunos… algunos que sabían, cuanto se querían Naruto y Sakura. Sí. Algunos habitantes de la aldea los habían visto muy cariñosos en más de una ocasión.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Lista Sakura-Chan? —Pregunto Naruto sonriente. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, para después, tomar pose de Taijutsu.

— **¡Sonikku o Hikisakimasu! (Desgarre Sonoro)** —Exclamo Sakura, para luego soltar un grito. Naruto realizo sellos de manos, una esfera de sangre apareció rodeándolo y una esfera de viento se formó rodeando la esfera de sangre— _¡Maldición!_ —Pensó una molesta Sakura — _El_ _ **Fūton**_ _inutilizo el sonido y el estado líquido de su sangre, pudo adsorber el sonido igualmente, tal y como lo haría en agua._

— **¡Fūton: Jūha Shō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Oleada Descomunal)** —El viento negro salió hacia Sakura, pero al golpearla, se transformó en un tronco — _Bien pensado, mi Sakura-Chan_ —Pensó el rubio, activando el Sharingan, para buscarla.

— **¡** **Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu** **!** **(** _E. Tierra_ : _Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador_ **)** —Escucho y salto, antes de que su novia lo agarrara —Nada mal, Naruto-Kun —dijo Sakura sonriente, mientras que salía de la tierra.

—No pude sentir tu Chakra, buen trabajo —dijo Naruto sonriente— **¡Ganta Gun! (Pistola Ganta)** —El rubio alzo su mano y lanzo una esfera roja, que voló hacia Sakura.

— **¡Doton: Doryuheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Pared de Tierra)** —Exclamo Sakura, creando un muro de tierra, que se agrieto.

— **¡Tsume Kuchiku-Kan! (Garra Destructora)** —Escucho la chica, antes de ver como **5** dedos de una garra roja, cortaban su muro, como mantequilla.

— **¡** **Doton: Dosekidake no Jutsu** **! (** _Elemento Tierra_ **: Jutsu Picos de** _Tierra_ **y Piedra)** —Exclamo Sakura, colocando sus manos en la tierra, de la cual saltaron varias estalactitas, que comenzaron a rodear al rubio.

Naruto llevo **Chakra Fūton** a sus pies, para esquivar los picos que salieron del suelo, rodeo a la pelirrosa, la tomo por la nuca con una mano y le dio un candente beso.

— ¡El ganador es Uzumaki Naruto! —dijo Hayate, al ver que Sakura alzo su mano en señal de rendición.

Sasuke apareció junto a Kakashi en un Shunshin de hojas.

— ¡La última batalla: Uchiha Sasuke de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna! —Exclamo Hayate.

—Nadie es mejor que un Uchiha, somos los mejores de Konoha y tú, vas a caer ante mí —dijo Sasuke sonriente, mientras que la mayoría de los Genin, Chūnin y Jōnin de Konoha, se enfadaban con el Uchiha, por su arrogancia.

— **¡** **Suna Shigur** **e** **!** **(** **Llovizna de Arena** **)** —Exclamo Gaara, antes de arena, saliera Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió, activando su **Sharingan** y comenzó a esquivar las pocas esferas de arena, pero pronto aumentaron en cantidad y velocidad, consiguiendo darle fuertes golpes por todo su cuerpo, dejándolo en el suelo.

— **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón)** —Exclamo Sasuke, desde el suelo, lanzando 3 esferas de fuego. Pero para su mala suerte, la arena se alzó y protegió a Gaara — _Veamos cuanto tiempo, puede soportarlo_ —Pensó Sasuke sonriente— **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** —La arena se alzó en un pequeño tornado, protegiendo al pelirrojo— **¡** **Katon: Suyaki no Jutsu** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Fuego** **: Horno de Cerámica)** —Aunque este último Jutsu, consiguió cristalizar la arena de Gaara, la felicidad del Uchiha no duro mucho: Gaara lanzo varios "tentáculos de arena", que Sasuke se vio obligado a esquivar.

Asi siguieron por un largo tiempo: Sasuke: lanzando Katon no Jutsu, tras Katon no Jutsu; mientras que Gaara seguía lanzando su arena o usaba certeros Jutsus Fūton hasta que su Chakra se agotó, casi por completo.

— **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Penetración)** —Exclamo Gaara, usando algo del Chakra de Hikari, para hacer más poderosa la ráfaga de viento, que lanzo a Sasuke al aire, la mitad de su cuerpo se cubrió de arena, pero sin que la Tanuki, lo dominara, solo dándole su Chakra— **¡** **Fūton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa** **!** _(_ **E. Viento: Devastación de Tormenta de Arena** **)** —El Uchiha salió volando, ante una sorpresiva ráfaga de viento, que lo mando por el aire.

— **¡Katon: Endan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala de Fuego)** —Exclamo Sasuke, lanzando una gran esfera de fuego, contra Gaara, pero el Fūton no Jutsu, provoco que el "cañón de viento" que lanzaba en esos momento Gaara, se convirtiera en uno de fuego, que quemo el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien cayó al suelo malherido.

— ¡El ganador es Sa…! —Pero Hayate no pudo terminar, ya que Sasuke, se levantó del suelo, lanzándose contra Gaara, quien se giró para retirarse, con el Chidory en mano, pero este Jutsu nunca alcanzo la espalda de Gaara, ya que esta, estaba cubierta por una "pared" de arena, afortunadamente, Kakashi apareció detrás de Sasuke, dejándolo inconsciente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los Shinobis de Oto, comenzaron un ataque junto con Kusa y… ¿Sacerdotes armados con Katanas?

Naruto sonrió, según parecía, volvería a encontrarse con una vieja "enemiga"

— **¡Naruto-Kun!** —Dijo Ritsuko— **¡Tenemos un problema: Hikari-Chan, parece estar, por liberarse!** —Una Tanuki de arena apareció en la arena de combate — **No… no lo entiendo, algo… algo esta terriblemente mal: Si bien Hikari-Chan, era una amante de la batalla, su Chakra se siente inestable y de una agresividad que no es normal en ella.**


	16. La Liberación de Hikari

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hikari, la muerte de Reto**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para la sorpresa de todos los habitantes de Konoha, la aldea de Hi no Kuni, estaba siendo invadida por Kusa, Oto y un grupo de Sacerdotes.

— ¡Muere, Ninja de Suna! —Grito un Ninja de Kusa— **¡** **Kusa Ryūjin** **! (** **Dragón de la Hierba** **)** —El Ninja de Kusa, se lanzó contra un Ninja de Suna, mientras que giraba a gran velocidad, creando un tornado con su cuerpo, que luego se convirtió en un dragón que golpeo a una pareja de Ninjas de Suna (Un Chūnin y una Jōnin) y a una pareja ANBU de Konoha, antes de comenzar a reír como loco.

— **¡Sabaku no Hebi Ken! (Puño de Serpiente del Desierto)** —Exclamo el Shinobi de Suna, corriendo hacia el Ninja de Kusa, esquivándole y dándole un gancho ascendente en la barbilla, haciéndole alzarse del suelo, la Kunoichi, salto sobre su compañero, usándolo como apoyó, su altura sobrepaso a la del Ninja de Kusa— ¡ **Tsubasa no Sabaku! (Alas del Desierto)** —Golpeo al Ninja de Kusa en la espalda, con ambos pies y con ello, acabo con su vida.

— ¡Mueran! —Dijeron **7** Shinobis de Oto, rodeando a la pareja de Suna— **¡** **Kyōmeisen** **! (Taladro de Eco Resonante)** —Exclamaron los Shinobis, usando los aparatos de sus manos, creando ondas de sonido, que asesinaron a una de las chicas de Suna, la otra chica, observo el cadáver de su amiga.

— **¡Bakuton: Bakuhatsu Yashi no Jutsu! (E. Explosivo: Jutsu Palma Explosiva)** —Exclamo Pakura, dando fuertes puños, contra los **3** Shinobis de Suna y quebrándole la espalda al ANBU de NE, que apareció— **¡Shakuton: Kajōsatsu no Jutsu! (E. Quemar: Jutsu Masacre de Vapor)** — **3** esferas de fuego, que comenzaron a girar alrededor de Pakura, el vapor generado, comenzó a masacrar a los Ninjas de Oto y ANBU's de NE.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Con Naruto…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Este es tu fin: Maō! —Exclamaron **4** Sacerdotes, armados con Katanas, que encontraron al rubio y le rodearon, extendieron sus manos, hacia el rubio— **¡Fuinjutsu:** **Shichūrō no Jutsu** **! (Jutsu de Sellado: Jutsu Encierro de cuatro pilares)** —En las manos de cada uno de los **4** , apareció un **Fūin** , que encerró a Naruto en un cubo.

—No lo hacen mal —elogio el rubio sonriente, para luego liberar su Reiki demoniaco-angelical y destruir la barrera— **¡Fūinjutsu: Kurikara: Kai! (Jutsu de Sello: Katana Mata Demonios: Liberación)** —Una Katana de Tsuba azul y Saya también azul, atada con una cuerda verde; apareció en las manos del rubio.

— ¿Deseas luchar contra nosotros, Naruto no Maō? —Pregunto uno de los sacerdotes sonriente, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los reyes, podría destruir esa barrera, construida por el mismísimo Ninsō: Kaji.

— **¡Kenjutsu: Yoake no Dekidaka! (Jutsu de Espada: Destajo del Amanecer)** —Exclamo Naruto, desenfundando velozmente su Katana y destruyendo la barrera, con un solo corte.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Ritsuko, llegaron ante la Tanuki de arena, quien causaba una gran destrucción a diestra y siniestra— **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** —Exclamo Naruto, invocando un Leopardo, que lanzo una esfera de fuego desde su hocico, quemando y cristalizando una parte del cuerpo de su enemiga.

— **¡Fūton: Renkūdan no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Bala de Viento)** —Exclamo la Tanuki, lanzando una esfera de viento, que golpeo a Naruto, Ritsuko y su invocación, lanzándolos hacia atrás.

— **¡Taiyō Kyū! (Esfera Solar)** —Exclamo el Leopardo, lanzando una esfera de grandes proporciones.

— **¡Sabaku no Tate! (Escudo del Desierto)** —Exclamo la Tanuki.

— **¡LO SABIA!** —Grito Ritsuko sonriente, la batalla se detuvo, la Tanuki y Naruto, miraron a la pelirroja, quien sonreía; y le hablaba al oído a Naruto quien sonrió.

— **¡Dekidaka Hakai! (Destajo de Destrucción)** —Exclamo el rubio, desenfundando su Katana e inundándola con su Reiki demoniaco, para luego lanzar medialunas de energía, que hicieron que la Tanuki poseída, se protegiera, más fue inútil, el escudo cayo.

— **¡Doton: Takamari no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Oleaje de Tierra)** —Escucho el rubio, la batalla se detuvo, mientras que la tierra se movía en forma de olas, desestabilizando a la Tanuki, haciéndola caer.

— **¡Katon: Chōshinsei no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Supernova)** —Ritsuko lanzo su esfera de fuego, más poderosa, cristalizando a su hermana— **¡Naruto-Kun, tenemos que…!** —Ritsuko vio cómo su hermana era rodeada por Tatsuki, Shiro, Yumi, Ryokō, Kimiko y Mirai.

— **¡** **Hikisaka reta Nentō** **! (Desgarre Mental)** —Exclamaron las **6** chicas, quienes parecieron alzar una barrera blanca; Naruto y Ritsuko escucharon a Gaara gritar, vieron a la Tanuki deshacerse, Gaara quedo en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza, a su lado aparecieron: Karura (La madre de los hermanos Sabaku), Reto (Shodaime Kazekage y primer Jinchuriki de Ichibi) y finalmente Hikari (Ichibi).

—Asi… que eso era —dijo Naruto molesto, mirando a Reto, había sentido algo "podrido" dentro de Gaara, luego, pensó que era Hikari, pero el olor se desprendió de ella y ahora se concentraba en Hikari, además de que podía sentir una maldad palpable en el hombre.

— **¡Fūton: Atsuryūdo no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Dragón de Presión)** —Exclamo el hombre con una sonrisa espeluznante, mientras que preparaba otro **Fūton no Jutsu** , iba a asesinar al rubio y luego asesinaría a las Bijus o quien sabe... podría guardarlas como juguetes.

Naruto sonrió, mientras que veía al dragón de viento, precipitarse hacia él, preparo su Fūton, pero pensó mejor, cambio las propiedades de su Chakra— **¡Raiton: Suiton: Rairyū Kuchiku no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón Destructor)** —Naruto, fusiono su Reiki y su **Chakra** **Raiton** y **Suiton** , dándole propiedades de su **Hakai no Denryoku** a su dragón eléctrico; que destruyo al dragón de viento, el dragón de rayo, agarro al ex – Kazekage entre sus dientes y lo elevo por los aires, mientras que este gritaba, hasta que todo se silenció. Reto acababa de ser destruido, Hikari y Karura habían sido liberadas del **Fūin** y Gaara liberado de sus pesadillas.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al volver a Konoha, se enteraron de que Orochimaru había huido malherido, luego de que el Shodaime y Nidaime Kazekage, se aliaran con el Sandaime, para combatir al Nukenin de Konoha y a los **5** del Sonido.

 **Algo extraño estaba pasando, Naruto lo presentía, aun no sabía que era. Quizás tendría que ver con que Hikari se quedaría en la casa y que tanto la Tanuki como la Kitsune, le miraba como un bocadillo.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **17**

 **::::**

Hiruzen, Koharu y Sakura, se llevaron una buena sorpresa al enterarse de quienes eran Ritsuko y la chica de cabello castaño y ojos dorados. Pero bueno: Si ya de por si Naruto era… un demonio con poderes de ángel, ¿Por qué quejarse de que Hikari viviera con Naruto?

—Muy bien, Hikari-San, vivirá contigo Naruto —dijo Hiruzen —Bajo la supervisión de Tatsuki-San, ya que ella es casi como tu tutora.

— **De acuerdo** —dijo Tatsuki sin ningún problema.

—Hokage-Sama —dijo Kakashi sonriendo por medio de su ojo —Naruto, Sakura; me alegro de encontrarlos: Mañana tenemos entrenamiento a las 9:30 —Ambos asintieron. Hikari, Sakura, Ritsuko y Naruto salieron, dejando a Kakashi con Hiruzen y Koharu.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿Qué harás ahora, Naruto-Kun? —Pregunto Sakura, esperando poder pasar tiempo con su novio. El rubio le sonrió.

—Enviare un **Kage Bushin** al entrenamiento con Shiro-Chan, ya que ella es la única que puede usar Chakra de entre todas ellas —dijo Naruto, realizando el conocido sello de manos, a su lado aparecieron **2 Kage Bushin** y uno de ellos fue hacia la mansión, mientras que el otro se quedo allí para desconcierto de las damas —Mientras tanto. Ritsuko-Chan, Sakura-Chan… Hikari-Chan. ¿Les gustaría ir de paseo por la aldea? —Ritsuko tomo uno de los brazos de Naruto y lo coloco entre sus pechos, Sakura al ver esto, se murió de la rabia por no ser más dotada en su "delantera" y solo le tomo la mano. Un **Kage Bushin** fue abrazado por Hikari.

Un día de Ramen, compras (Para algo sirven las casi interminables arcas de dinero de Kushina) y dulces, nada que ellos no disfrutaran.

Ritsuko y Sakura demostraban cuanto se divertían, mientras que Hikari mostraba una sonrisa discreta.

A pesar las atenciones del rubio, ella no sabía realmente si quedarse a su lado o salir corriendo, es decir: Ya antes había tenido una relación con un Ningen y cuando este se entero de lo que era ella en realidad, su respuesta fue escapar de ella.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Más tarde…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras un día con tantas emociones, Sakura prefirió ir a su hogar y descansar.

Ver la reconstrucción de la aldea, ver como aun seguían sacando personas heridas o incluso fallecidos desde los escombros y divertirse aun así ese mismo día, eso le causo muchas emociones y un gran cansancio a nivel mental.

— _¿No sería algo bueno, entrenar quizás, Iryō Ninjutsu?_ —Pensó Sakura, ella ya había visto a varios Iryōnin, usando Jutsus médicos, además no era algo que requiriera mucho Chakra, así que: ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo de Entrenamiento** **#** **7; 12:40**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Kakashi los cito a las **9:30** , pero solo a llego a las **12:40**.

Naruto se había puesto a practicar Jutsus **Fūton** , **Raiton** y **Suiton**. Así como su **Hakai Denryoku** , **Tsumi no Shiten** y Kenjutsu, todo esto, con un ejército de al menos **50 Kage Bushin**.

—Muy bien chicos —dijo Kakashi —Como seguramente saben, Hokage-Sam, ha ordenado que todos los Genin tengan un entrenamiento Chūnin, ya que hemos quedado muy debilitados tras el ataque de Oto, Kusa y los Ninsō raros —Sus alumnos asintieron, Kakashi realizo una pareja de **Kage Bushin** y dividió a sus alumnos: Uno de los **Kage Bushin** llevo a Sasuke la bosque, otro llevo a Sakura hasta las orillas del lago y el original se quedo con Naruto.

Con la ayuda de los **Kage Bushin** , Kakashi pudo instruir a sus alumnos y asi mismo, con la ayuda de los **Bushin** (Que en realidad no ayudan en lo más mínimo a Sasuke ni a Sakura, ya que era **Bushin** y no KAGE, ya que solo el **Kage Bushin** , podía pasar sus recuerdos la original, pero solo Naruto podía realizarlos gracias a su gran cantidad de Chakra), sus alumnos pudieron aumentar su número de Jutsus, técnicas de Taijutsu: Sasuke espió a Guy para obtener un Goken decente); mientras que Naruto encontró pergaminos sobre un antiguo estilo de Taijutsu del Clan Uzumaki, en la mansión Namikaze.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ya habían pasado **15** días desde que habían comenzado con este nuevo régimen de entrenamiento y si bien, Kakashi le dio una alta gama de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, Sasuke sentía que en Konoha, no encontraría lo que tanto ansiaba: Poder. El poder para poder derrotar a Itachi.

Caminaba en esos momentos por las solitarias calles del distrito Uchiha y al llegar a su hogar, tuvo que cubrir sus ojos, cuando la luz fue encendida repentinamente.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Pregunto Sasuke enfadado y activando su Sharingan— ¿Cómo has entrado en mi hogar?

—No lo sé —dijo el enmascarado, ante él, haciendo enfadar a Sasuke, hasta que abrió su ojo, dejando a Sasuke mudo.

— " _Sharingan"_ —Susurro el Uchiha, vio que era real, su Dojutsu no le mentía— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas?

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara —hablo el Shinobi de mascara naranja y capa negra con nubes rojas. Esa revelación dejo a Sasuke "frio", él había escuchado ese nombre. Frunció el ceño y desenfundo su Katana.

—No lo repetiré —Advirtió Sasuke— ¿Quién eres? Y no me digas que eres "Madara", él falleció cuando el Valle del Fin fue creado, ya que falleció junto al Shodaime.

—Si —Murmuro el enmascarado —Se dice que fallecí en el Valle, es solo para evitar que los niños tontos como tú —dijo señalándolo, el Uchiha se enfadó en gran medida —Mojen sus pantalones al escuchar mi nombre. La razón de por qué estoy aquí, es más importante —Sasuke decidio escuchar a Madara, pero sin bajar su guardia, solo la bajo; entonces Madara, le revelo que él fue quien ataco Konoha, usando al Kyūbi hace **14** años y como se inculpo al Clan Uchiha y su posterior masacre a manos de Itachi, Sasuke se lanzó contra el enmascarado. Comenzó a lanzar cortes a diestra y siniestra, pero el Uchiha no se movía, es más: Era intangible, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke —He creado una organización de nombre Akatsuki, la cual tiene el propósito de ayudarme a vengarme de Konoha —Sasuke dejo de atacar por fin —Esta aldea me quito a mis hermanos, a mi padre y madre. Planeo vengarme de ellos, porque los ancianos: Homura y Danzo, son los culpables de destruir el Clan Uchiha. Únete a mí y podremos destruir la aldea y vengaremos la sangre caída de nuestros clanes.

 **Sasuke dejo de atacar, acepto y se disipó junto con Madara en un vórtice.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::**

 **18**

 **::::**

Hiruzen, Koharu, Homura y Danzō, no creían poder con tantas revelaciones: Jiraiya llego al a oficina de su Sensei y les hablo de una misteriosa organización de Nukenin, que comenzaba a buscar información sobre los Bijus, no se sabía el porqué, ni el para qué. Segundos después, un ANBU entro en la oficina, revelando que Uchiha Sasuke no estaba en el distrito Uchiha. A ese ANBU, le había sido ordenado vigilar al Uchiha, quien parecía haberse vuelto un tanto inestable psicológicamente, desde que Orochimaru les ataco en el Valle del Fin.

— ¿Cómo desea proceder, Hokage-Sama? —Pregunto el mismo ANBU.

—Hiruzen —dijo Danzō —Debemos enviar un escuadrón ANBU del Clan Inuzuka, para rastrear a Sasuke y que lo traigan a la aldea, nuevamente —Hiruzen y Koharu le miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, ninguno de los **2** , podía creer que estuvieran realmente de acuerdo con Danzō. Ante lo cual, se formaron **2** escuadrones: Un escuadrón de **4** ANBU's del Hokage y un escuadrón de **4** ANBU's de NE.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **1 hora después; Valle del Fin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¡Uchiha! —Grito un ANBU— ¡No te muevas! —Los escuadrones rodearon a Sasuke y a su acompañante.

— ¿Quieres atacar tu o lo hago yo? —Pregunto Obito, antes de que Sasuke se lanzara contra un ANBU de NE, pateándolo y tomando su Tantō.

— **¡Suiton: Teppōdama! (E. Agua: Jutsu Esfera de Agua)** —Exclamo un ANBU, lanzando una esfera de agua, contra sus enemigos.

— **¡AMATERASU!** —Exclamo el Uchiha enmascarado, lanzando una esfera de fuego, que cortó el Suiton del ANBU, el cual fue quemado por el fuego negro.

Un ANBU, se lanzó contra Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor, esquivo la primera cuchillada de su rival, pero no esquivo una patada de su rival.

— **¡Katon: Zukkoku no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Cañón de Fuego)** —Exclamo "Madara", lanzando una esfera de fuego, que destruyo un muro de tierra y de agua, quemando a unos **4** ANBU's.

Sasuke sonrió, aún tenía el Tantō de su enemigo en manos, realizo el **Chidory** y se lanzó contra una pareja de ANBU's, decapitándolos.

—Me estoy cansando, Sasuke —dijo "Madara", quien libero unas Fūma Shuriken de su Kamui, que decapitaron a sus enemigos, dejando una gran carnicería en el lugar, luego uso nuevamente el Kamui, para llevarse al Uchiha.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto y Sakura, habían sido citados por su Sensei, para entrenar, pero entre más tiempo pasaba, más se desesperaban.

—Dúo de Bakas —Murmuro una enfadada Sakura —Bien, si les sigo esperando aquí sentada, me saldrán canas verdes —La chica se puso de pie, miro a Naruto y le beso, el rubio abrazo a la pelirrosa contra su cuerpo, paso una mano a su cabello, para intensificar el beso, recostándola en el césped, la pareja se separó algunos centímetros, Sakura metió sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio sintiendo su torso, pero apareció Kakashi, antes de que Sakura pudiera quitarle su camisa a Naruto.

Kakashi les conto sobre la deserción de Sasuke y que había sido ayudado por un tal "Madara"

Ritsuko _(Quien prefería mantenerse cerca de Naruto, con un arreglo en el_ _ **Shiki Fūin**_ _)_ comenzó a maldecir a ese tal Madara y se comprometió a luego hablarle a Naruto, sobre _**ÉL**_.

Kakashi comenzó a enseñarle Kenjutsu a Sakura y a Naruto, las bases del **Rasengan**.

 **Recuerdo**

 _Sakura se encontraba en su casa. Hace ya algunos minutos, había decido hablar con Mebuki y Kizashi, necesitaba saber sobre sus padres._

— _El nombre de tu padre era Hiroki y tu madre se llamaba Mako_ _—dijo Mebuki —Tus padres, son descendientes de una demoniza llamada Syndel y tu Kekkei Genkai_ _ **Ryū Utai (Canto del Dragón)**_ _, es solo uno de tus Kekkei Genkai y solo una de las habilidades de tus padres —_ _Mebuki le entrego un pergamino a Sakura, el pergamino tenía un_ _ **Fūin**_ _, intento abrirlo, pero no pudo_ _. Su Chakra aun no era tan grande como ella desearía, pero aun asi, podría descifrar el_ _ **Fūin**_ _y tras lograrlo, le pidió a ayuda a Naruto._

 _El rubio escucho las palabras de Sakura, quien deseaba ayuda, para abrir el pergamino._

— _De acuerdo, Sakura-Chan —dijo un rubio sonriente —Toma asiento —pidió, Sakura se sentó en el suelo, con el pergamino entre sus manos, estaba a la expectativa sobre lo que contendría el pergamino, pero el_ _ **Fūin**_ _era muy complicado, como para poder abrirlo ella sola, asi que Naruto le sugirió abrirlo con el_ _ **Kuchiyose**_ _—Muy bien nena, ahora: Abre el pergamino —Sakura asi lo hizo —Ahora, realiza el_ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ _e inyecta todo tu Chakra en el_ _ **Fūin**_ _del pergamino —Jabalí, Perro, Pájaro, Mono y Carnero y coloco ambas manos en el pergamino, colocando todo su Chakra y Reiki en el mismo y Naruto le dio su propio Chakra y Reiki, para hacer más poderoso dicho_ _ **Kuchiyose**_ _._

 _Un pilar de Chakra azul y Reiki dorado se elevó al cielo, el cual se oscureció. El pilar de Chakra, toco a Sakura, produciendo que ella fuera rodeada por un aura plateada y ante ella, apareció una mujer de cabello rosa largo, ojos azules, sus labios estaban pintados en un color rosa brillante y vestía con un Kimono negro._

— _Sakura-Chan —dijo la dama sonriente, era Mako, su madre._

— " _Okasan"_ _—Susurro Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos, quería abrazarla, pero teóricamente, era un Genjutsu._

— _Querida mía —dijo Mako sonriente —Eres… eres un Ángel querida, jamás me imagine que encontraras este pergamino, no imagine, que pudiera conocerte, mi amor._

— _Okasan —dijo Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos, por fin, después de tantos años, por fin podía saber cómo era su madre. Lo que hablaron, Naruto supo que era solo de ellas, asi que realizo un_ _ **Oto Fūin**_ _, que le impidió a él saber cualquier cosa de dicha conversación. Al final, Mako se deshizo en partículas de Chakra y Reiki._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**


	19. Aun no

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

 **19: Aun no…**

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Paso un mes, desde la desaparición de Sasuke.

Naruto entrenaba su **Raiton** , **Suiton** y **Fūton**. Además de **Fūinjutsu** y Kenjutsu con **Kurikara** y las instrucciones de Shiro y Tatsuki.

Sakura entrenaba **Doton** y su **Kori no Ōmen** ; Naruto no sabía cómo lo había recuperado, pero no le importaba mucho en esos momentos.

 _Sasuke entrenaba su_ _ **Katon**_ _y_ _ **Sharingan**_ _con Madara y se negaba a aprender, cualquier otro_ _ **Raiton no Jutsu**_ _._

—Muy bien chicos —dijo Kakashi a Naruto y Sakura —Ambos han avanzado a pasos agigantados, gracias a su desempeño y deseo de aprender.

— _Y gracias a que usted nos presta atención, Sensei_ —pensaron ambos.

—Para continuar su entrenamiento, deben saber que todos los Shinobis, por órdenes de Shibi-Sama; deben de convertirse en grandes exponentes del Kenjutsu —dijo el espantapájaros, si, esas eran las órdenes del Godaime Hokage —Para ello, iremos de viaje a Kumo.

—Disculpe Sensei —interrumpió Sakura, alzando su mano— ¿Los restantes novatos o solo los miembros del equipo 7?

—Solo nuestro grupo —dijo Kakashi —Tomen las cosas que puedan y en una semana, nos iremos a Kumo, para: conseguir las lecciones de Kenjutsu, desde los mejores exponentes de Kenjutsu y para que nuestra alianza con Kumo sea más fuerte —Ambos asintieron —Recuerden: Durante el resto de la semana, entrenaremos: **Doton** , **Fūton** y **Raiton**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los restantes **7** días, Naruto entreno con Ritsuko, Haku, Tatsuki, Shiro, Ryoko, Yumi, Kimiko y Mirai; siendo ayudado por sus **Kage Bushin**. En toda la semana, no vio a Sakura y cuando llego el día para salir hacia Kumo, supo porque: Sakura llevaba su cabello corto, llevaba demás una camisa blanca, un chaleco sin mangas rosa y una falda negra.

La Koriryū también se sorprendió al ver a su novio: Llevaba una chaqueta blanca, una camiseta negra y un pantalón naranja.

— ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?! —Preguntaron Sakura y Haku al mismo tiempo, señalándose mutuamente.

—Kakashi-San, me pidió venir, dijo que seré el reemplazo del Uchiha —dijo Haku. Sakura no dijo nada por estar enfadada. Ritsuko sonrió, era divertido ver a Sakura enfadada y celosa.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de esperar unas **4** horas, pudieron partir hacia Kumo.

Una vez en Kumo, un guardia les ordeno seguir a un ANBU, para ir con el Raikage.

Al llegar a la oficina, vieron a un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos negros, barba perilla, piel oscura, musculoso, en sus muñecas lleva pulseras de oro de gran tamaño y solo llevaba su capa de Kage además de un pantalón negro.

— ¡Vaya! —Dijo Ǣ —Ustedes deben de ser los enviados de Konoha, para el entrenamiento especial, en contra de Akatsuki.

—Asi es, Raikage-Sama —dijo el espantapájaros —Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, ellos son mis alumnos: Hakuryū Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto —El Raikage abrió sus ojos y miro al rubio —Las damas, son las maestras de Naruto, en algunas áreas que yo no puedo cubrir.

—Uzumaki Naruto — dijo Ǣ—El hijo de Kushina. Debo pedirte perdón muchacho —Naruto le miro confundido —En el pasado, durante el gobierno del Sandaime Raikage, Kumo intento secuestrar a tu madre, para… obtener…

—Sus genes —dijo Naruto bastante tranquilo —Conozco la historia.

—Por favor —dijo Ǣ —Permítanme llevarlos personalmente al mejor hotel de Kumo, como una recompensación al Clan Uzumaki, ya que el hijo de Kushina-San, se encuentra aquí mismo —Ǣ, guio al equipo 7, hasta el hotel y los dejo en la Habitación de Kage (Como la habitación Presidencial).

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como era buena costumbre de Naruto, este no estaba en la habitación, cuando Ritsuko y Sakura despertaron. Ambas sonrieron, se saludaron y fueron a bañarse.

—Estará entrenando —dijo Ritsuko sonriente y vestida con una camiseta blanca y un pantalón ANBU negro.

Sakura llevaba su ropa del día anterior (camisa blanca, chaleco rosa y falda negra).

Ritsuko y Sakura, dejaron a Kakashi esperándolas para desayunar… bien merecido lo tenía por todas las veces, que dejo plantado al equipo **7**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finalmente, la pelirroja y la pelirrosa, encontraron a su novio, en uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento, entrenando Kenjutsu y enfrentando a una horda de Kage Bushin.

— **¡Hyaku Ryū no Tsume! (Garra del Centenar de Dragones)** —Exclamo Naruto corriendo y lanzando un corte ascendente, disipando a **7** Kage Bushin.

— ¡! (Rugido de Dragón de Luna Creciente) —Gritaron 4 Kage Bushin, lanzándose contra le original, y lanzando miles de cortes. Los 4 KB, quedaron detrás del original.

¡Oigan! — Gruño molesto uno de los tantos Kage Bushin— ¡¿Por qué no cae al suelo?! —Uno de los Kage Bushin, se puso pálido.

— **Hakai Bushin** —dijo el **Bushin** pálido, antes de que un domo carmesí de gran tamaño cubriera el espacio, llevándose consigo a una cantidad alarmante de Kage Bushin, solo quedaron **8**.

— **¡Hyaku no Ha! (Centenar de Hojas)** —Exclamaron **2** de los **Bushin** , al ver aparecer al original, que bloqueo las Katanas.

— **¡Ryū no Tsume! (Colmillo del Dragón)** —Escucho a otra pareja, solo tuvo que usar su **Shunshin** y la pareja de Bushin, atravesó a la primera pareja que le ataco.

—Solo faltan **6** —sonrió el original.

— ¡! —Exclamaron los 6, yendo hacia le original.

El original llevo su Katana hacia atrás y al ver a sus Bushin cerca de él, lanzo un corte ascendente, que libero una medialuna roja, que destruyo a los **6** Bushin. Naruto suspiro guardo su Katana y vio que tenía público: Sus novias (Ritsuko y Sakura), su Sensei, sus sirvientas y un equipo de Kumo (Samui, Karui y Omoi)

— ¡Eso fue sorprendente! —Dijo Samui reaccionando primero, con corazones en los ojos— ¡Por favor, enséñame Kenjutsu! —Pidió la rubia, quien casi lo dijo como una autentica desesperada o como si estuviera a punto de fallecer.


	20. Kenjutsu: Ryu no Kiba

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **CCSakuraForever: (Respuesta de Laura) La Razón para que no fueran a Tetsu no Kuni, es por el hecho de que necesitaba una Kunoichi que practicara Kenjutsu y tras pensarlo demasiado (Ya que no recordaba a los de Kumo), comencé a investigar, hasta toparme con Samui y Karui; además, solo aparecen como 3 Samurái de Tetsu no Kuni y me daba flojera crear una OC y Diego, decide complicar la creación de los OC.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kenjutsu: Ryu no Kiba**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Soy Samui —dijo la rubia, quien hace solo segundos abordo a Naruto, pidiéndole lecciones de Kenjutsu. La chica no dejaba de sonreír, mientras que presentaba sus compañeros de equipo —Ella es Karui —dijo señalando a la chica de cabello rojo, ojos dorados y piel oscura que le sonreía tímidamente —Y él es Omoi —dijo señalando al chica de cabello blanco y piel oscura.

Sakura miraba a Samui con ojos entrecerrados, algo le decía que esa rubia, deseaba algo más que entrenar con su novio.

Ritsuko parpadeo un par de veces, antes de suspirar. Naruto era un imán, para las mujeres.

Tatsuki, Shiro y Kimiko: Observaban todo con una sonrisa, era gracioso ver a esa chica rubia suplicándole algunas lecciones de Kenjutsu al rubio, cuando era más que obvio que la rubia, la pelirroja y el albino, eran algo asi como una facción ANBU y por consecuencia debían de tener grandes habilidades de Kenjutsu.

Yumi, Ryokō y Mirai: Hablaban entre ellas, contando a las prometidas de su amo: Ritsuko, Sakura, Haku, Tatsuki y ahora esa chica Samui.

Naruto le sonrió a la chica —Soy Naruto —dijo el rubio —Ellas son: Sakura —Señalo a su novia de ojo esmeralda —Ritsuko —Fue el turno de la pelirroja que le sonreía de forma amigable —Y Haku —La pelinegra solo le saludo y repitió su nombre formalmente.

Segundo después, Naruto y Samui se apartaron algunos metros de los otros, para que el rubio pudiera mostrarle a la rubia, como era su estilo de Kenjutsu el: "Ryu no Kiba" (Colmillo del Dragón).

Serían las **7:30** cuando iniciaron las lecciones y nadie se dio cuenta de que ocurrió, pero ya eran las **12:00**.

—Naruto-Kun —Le llamo Sakura desde la lejanía; los rubios se giraron, estaban sudados tras mucha práctica y el uso del Kage Bushin —Ya es hora de cenar. Si no comen, seguramente, caerán desmallados —Naruto clavo su Katana en el suelo, creando un reloj de arena.

— ¡¿ES EL MEDIODIA?! —Preguntaron aterrados, al ver que el improvisado reloj no mentía, se habían quedado todo el día entrenando y no se percataron en ningún momento de estos hechos.

Sakura sonrió levemente — _Es tal y como usted lo dijo Mirai-Sensei: Una "hermana" más, al futuro clan Uzumaki_ —Pensó la Hakuryū.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los siguientes días en Kumo pasaron entre: Sakura, Haku y Naruto entrenando **Hyoton** y el **Kori Ōmen** , bajo las instrucciones de Yumi.

Naruto, Sakura, Ritsuko, Samui, Karui y Omoi; practicando Kenjutsu. (Las clases iban de **7:00** a **12:00** ; pero Naruto, Sakura, Ritsuko y Samui se extendían hasta las **18:00** )

Naruto y Sakura entrenando sus herencias Angelical y Demoniaca, medio aislados, con las instrucciones de Tatsuki y Mirai.

Los habitantes de Kumo, vieron como una de sus Kunoichis más centradas y frías (Samui) parecía una colegiala traviesa o al menos una adolecente normal, junto con el rubio extranjero (Naruto)

Los sentimientos entre los rubios estaban allí; la Megami Benten* no perdía el tiempo. Pero aún era muy pronto para llegar a algo más.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Campo #17 de Kumo; Un mes después**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— ¿ **Kuro Raiton**? —Pregunto Naruto asombrado, quien jamás había escuchado sobre ese Kekkei Genkai. Solo por el nombre, se dejaba ver que era mucho más poderoso que el **Raiton** normal y más poderoso que el **Shiden** del rubio. Naruto le sonrió a Samui —Sin lugar a dudas: Seria interesante, enfrentarme a Omoi-Senpai.

—Puedo pedirle, que tengan un combate de demostración —dijo sonriente Samui, el rubio extendió un pergamino al cual, ya ambos estaban acostumbrados, pero normalmente, abrirían ese pergamino en compañía de Ritsuko; pero ese día la Kitsune, no tuvo deseos de acompañar a la pareja, asi que con una sonrisa la pareja rubia lo leía en "soledad"; era un pergamino de Fuinjutsu que les había entregado Kakashi y les enseño lo básico. El Uzumaki, le aseguro que él se haría cargo del resto y luego de una semana de hojear el pergamino a Samui le pico la curiosidad y se volvió la compañera de estudio del rubio de Konoha; de eso, ya hace un mes, asi, estuvieron hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse —Nos vemos mañana, Naruto-Kun —dijo Samui, luego de finalizar la sesión de Fūinjutsu por ese día, mientras que desaparecía en un Shunshin de hojas, Naruto enrollo el pergamino y lo guardo entre sus ropas.

— ¿Deseas: Practicar o platicar? —Pregunto Naruto a la nada, con una sonrisa. De entre los árboles, cayeron Sakura y Ritsuko.

—P **r** a **c** t **i** c **a** r —dijeron ambas, desenfundando Katanas que el rubio no sabía de donde habían sacado sus novias, aunque no tardo en conectar los hilos: Casi el **90%** de los Shinobis de Kumo, son expertos en Kenjutsu, seguramente, las habrían comprado en una armería.

Naruto desenfundo su Katana— **¡Uzu no Dekidaka! (Destajo del Remolino)** —Exclamo el rubio corriendo hacia ambas y lanzando un tajo horizontal.

Sakura salto y Ritsuko realizo un **Shunshin**.

— **¡Sora Sashimatsu! (Apuñalamiento Solar)** —Exclamo Ritsuko desde la espalda de su novio y lanzando su Katana recta, con la intención de apuñalar a su novio… que desapareció en una nube de humo— _**¡Kage Bushin!**_ —Pensó la Kitsune, girándose, pero sin poder ver al rubio, por ningún lado.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y preparo un **Battojutsu** , mientras que giraba sobre sí misma, buscando a su novio. Pero Naruto se ocultó perfectamente, bloqueando su Chakra y cuando Sakura se acercó a un árbol, el rubio envió una pequeña descarga al cuello de su novia paralizándola, besándola y dejándola, apoyada contra el árbol.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Tsuki Dekidaka! (Destajo Lunar)** —Exclamo Ritsuko, lanzando un tajo al cuello de su novio y decapitándolo, para que el rubio explotara en una nube de humo— ¡¿Otro **Kage Bushin**?! —Pregunto furiosa.

— **¡Fūjin Dekidaka! (Destajo del Dios del Viento)** —Exclamo Naruto, quien caía desde las alturas.

Ritsuko se movió en pocos segundos, antes de que el rubio impactara el suelo y coloco su Katana en el cuello de su novio.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Naruto, Sakura y Ritsuko tenían ojeras enormes y estaban enfadados por 2 cosas: 1: Solo Haku había dormido perfectamente y 2: Kakashi llego a la hora pactada: 7:23.**

*Benten, es la Megami del amor.


	21. Fin

**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Solo nos pertenecen los OC.**

 **::::::**

 **::::::**

Luego de **3** meses entrenando **Kenjutsu, Taijutsu** , **Ninjutsu** y sobre todo: **Fūinjutsu**. El equipo de Konoha, estaba casi listo, para volver a casa.

Naruto le había pedido a Ǣ, un Campo de Entrenamiento solitario, ya que su siguiente entrenamiento sería muy difícil de llevar a cabo.

 **Recuerdo**

— _¿Y de qué clase de entrenamiento, estamos hablando? —_ _Pregunto curioso el Raikage._

— _ **Hablamos de un entrenamiento, que podría ayudar a Naruto-Kun, a alcanzar el Modo Sen'nin**_ _—dijo Ritsuko —_ _ **Le seré sincera, Raikage-Sama: Estoy a la espera de un posible ataque de índole terrorista**_ _—Ǣ_ _frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la Kitsune_ _. Dándole permiso para usar uno de sus campos de entrenamiento, más aislados, con tal de que pudieran liberar todo su poder, sin repercusiones a la población._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

— **Recuerda, Naruto-Kun** —Dijeron **6 Kage Bushin** y la Ritsuko original — **Desharé los Kage Bushin, solo quedara la original, bloqueare mi Chakra lo más que pueda e intentare atacarte silenciosamente. Mientras tanto tú, usando el Modo Sen'nin que hemos perfeccionado hasta ahora, tendrás que localizarme y atacarme solo con el Bunkō-ken (Puño Espectral)** —Naruto asintió y escucho a los Kage Bushin disiparse.

— _Tranquilo_ —Pensó Naruto, hasta que pudo sentir a la dama y lanzar un puño a su derecha, sintió el impacto en el vientre de su novia, quien se alejó de él — _Recuerda: Es un entrenamiento. Localízala y lanza el Bunkō-ken_ —Naruto se agacho, justo cuando una patada casi le arranca la cabeza, salto cuando Ritsuko lanzo sus manos rodeadas de viento, como cuchillas, se giró a tiempo, evitando un puño recargado con **Fūton** y pudo lanzar **2** puños a ambos hombros de Ritsuko — _Con el_ _ **Modo Sen'nin**_ _puedo sentirla. Creo que es a esto a lo que ella llamaba "Taipu Kanchi" (Ninja Sensorial)_ —Naruto salto, se agacho, dio **2** pasos a su derecha, **3** a su izquierda y al estirar sus manos, atajo las manos de su novia, quien le quito la venda mientras que sonreía.

El **Modo Sen'nin** era muy eficiente.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Las siguientes semanas, entrenaba con: Ritsuko, Sakura y Samui. Haciendo uso del **Modo Sen'nin** , **Raiton** , **Fūton** , **Kenjutsu** y del **Bunkō-Ken**.

Hasta que finalmente, solo faltaban **2** días para volver a Konoha y tomar otra clase de entrenamiento, Akatsuki podría comenzar a moverse en cualquier momento.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Samui visito al equipo de Konoha en su habitación, mientras que, con una mirada triste, veía como su primer flechazo amoroso; empacaba todo para volver a su aldea natal.

Nadie decía nada, todos habían construido amistades en Kumo. Incluso Haku, quien en más de una ocasión se peleaba con sus propias compañeras de equipo por Naruto o acababa en una batalla de Kenjutsu contra Samui.

—Naru… —Samui se sonrojo, mientras que Naruto la miraba —Naruto yo… yo quería decirte que… —Un ANBU apareció.

—Disculpen —dijo el ANBU con mascara de mono —Pero, hay un problema, Raikage-Sama, ordena que todos, se encuentren con él en su oficina —El Equipo 7 y Samui, usaron el Shunshin.

 **::::::::::::::::::**

 **Oficina de Ǣ**

 **::::::::::::::::::**

—Les tengo noticias preocupantes a todos —dijo el hombre —Según nuestras fuentes, una pareja de Akatsuki, estaría rondando por las fronteras de la aldea —Miro entonces a Kakashi —Si no es mucha molestia, desearía que fueras con el equipo de Samui, Kakashi. Ya que el líder del equipo, no se encuentra.

—No se preocupe, Raikage-Sama —dijo Kakashi, mientras que sacaba su Icha-Icha y caminaba, tras el equipo Samui.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **31 minutos después; Hotaru (Aldea Luciérnaga)**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hotaru, era una aldea civil, que quedaba cercana a Kumo y tenían algunos tratados con Kumo, quienes les brindaban protección; mientras que Hotaru les brindaba una aleación de metal extraña, que era usaba en sus Katanas.

— **¡** **Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni** **!** **(** **E. Fuego: Jutsu Uñas de Carmesí Flor de Llamas de Fénix** **)** —Exclamo el Uchiha, lanzando llamas de fuego, en cuyo interior viajaban una **Shuriken** , quemando algunas casas y personas.

— ¡Nada mal! —Dijo el hombre-tiburón, quien sonrió— **¡** **Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suisho** **! (** **Jutsu Secreto: Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte** **)** —El agua cayo como lluvia, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente, como para perforar los cuerpos de los aldeanos.

— **¡Suiton: Mizu no Muchi no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Látigo de Agua)** —Exclamo Haku, mientras que ambos Nukenin se giraron, solo para que Itachi sintiera un gran golpe contra su vientre, que lo envió por el aire.

— ¡No se quienes se creen que son, pero no permitiremos, que sigan lastimando a estos aldeanos, inocentes! —dijo Karui señalando a ambos Nukenin.

Kisame sonrió —Sabíamos que habían algunos Jinchurikis en Kumo —El Equipo **7** y el Equipo Samui, abrió sus ojos ¿Cómo podían esos desconocidos de capas negras, saber sobre lo Jinchurikis? —Aunque jamás esperamos que el Jinchuriki de Kyūbi viniera desde la propia Kumo, por nosotros.

— _¿Cómo rayos saben sobre Ritsuko-Chan?_ —Se preguntó Naruto— **¡Fūton: Reppūshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Violenta Palma de Viento)** —Naruto estiro su mano y expulso de la misma una ráfaga de viento fue de gran potencia, pero increíblemente, Itachi la esquivo, no siendo lo mismo con Kisame quien recibió el golpe del viento de frente.

— **¡Suiton: Goshokizame no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Cinco Tiburones de Agua)** —Exclamo Kisame, creando **5** tiburones que se lanzaron contra los Shinobis de Konoha y Kumo.

— ¡Todos, tomen distancia! —Dijo Samui, al instante, se alejaron mientras que los tiburones iban hacia la rubia— **¡Raiton no Yoroi! (Armadura del E. Rayo)** — Samui se rodeó de electricidad y los tiburones se deshicieron en agua, al contacto con los rayos.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —Exclamo Kakashi, lanzando un dragón de roca.

— **¡** **Akuma no Tatsumaki-Fū** **! (Tornado de Hielo Demoniaco)** —Exclamo Sakura, lanzando un tornado de viento helado.

Itachi, noto algo que no era Chakra en Sakura y pronto estaba en aprietos, al ver el dragón de roca y el tornado, que iban hacia él — **¡Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Dragón de Tierra)** —El Dragón de Itachi se enfrentó al de Kakashi, pero al concentrarse en ello, el tornado de Sakura lo agarro, elevándolo en el aire y lacerando su cuerpo, antes de realizar un Kawarimi y ver, miles de astillas del tronco que había usado, para reemplazarse.

—Tu alumna no lo hace, nada mal, Kakashi —Expresó Itachi sorprendido.

— **¡Raikiri! (Corte del Relámpago)** —Exclamo Kakashi, con una versión más peligrosa de su Jutsu, corriendo hacia Itachi, quien lo encerró en el Tsukuyomi y fue hacia Sakura, quien ya estaba ante él.

— **¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)** —Sakura recubrió uno de sus manos con tierra y rocas y golpeo a Itachi en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

— **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** —Exclamo Kisame, lanzando un dragón de agua, contra el Jinchuriki de Kyūbi.

Naruto sonrió y desenfundó a Kurikara, rodeándose de llamas azules, lanzo un corte con su Katana y destruyo el **Suiton no Jutsu**.

— **¡** **Suiton: Suiryū Kōbaku** **!** **(** **Elemento** **Agua** **: Mordida Explosiva del Dragón de** **Agua** **)** —Exclamo Kisame, creando un nuevo dragón de agua.

— **¡Crow Claws! (Garras de Cuervo)** —Exclamo Naruto, cortando el dragón, mientras que de sus brazos sobresalían cuchillas de hoces carmesí, que luego se deformaron en sangre y volvieron a los brazos del rubio.

— **¡Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Olas Furiosas)** —Exclamo Kisame, lanzando un gran chorro de agua.

Naruto tomo a Kurikara y con la ayuda de las flamas azules, corto el chorro de agua. Naruto vio que la forma física de Kisame, se asemejara todavía más a un tiburón y él se lanzara contra Naruto, iniciando un combate de Taijutsu.

Kisame lanzo un golpe que conecto en el abdomen del rubio, haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Naruto sujeto el brazo de Kisame y se impulsó hacia arriba, para darle una patada en la barbilla a Kisame, quien salió volando.

Kisame se volvió a lanzar contra Naruto, pero el rubio, gracias al Modo Sen'nin, podía esquivar los puños del Akatsuki.

Kisame lanzo una patada, pero Naruto realizo un Kawarimi con un Kage Bushin, tomando distancia.

— **¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Viento Cortante)** —Exclamo el rubio, lanzando una ola de viento que corto el vientre del hombre-tiburón.

— **¡Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)** —Exclamo Kisame lanzando un Suiton no Jutsu, que dejo a Naruto semiinconsciente.

Lo último que Naruto escucho, fue un quejido de Kisame, quien llamaba a Itachi, el rubio estaba seguro de que su bella Samui-Chan y sus sexys Haku-Chan y Sakura-Chan, pudieron derrotar a Itachi, asi como él había derrotado a Kisame.

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Hospital de Kumo; 4 días después de la batalla**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— _El hospital_ —Pensó el rubio, al recobrar el conocimiento; miro a su lado, encontrándose con Ritsuko, Sakura, Samui, Karui, Haku. Tatsuki, Shiro, Yumi, Ryoko, Kimiko y Mirai — _Durmieron aquí_ —En eso, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Kakashi.

—Veo que estas despierto —dijo el espantapájaros Ninja —Nos diste un gran susto. Naruto, te enfrentaste al llamado: "Equipo Zombi" de Akatsuki. Te seré sincero: Es una suerte que yo haya llegado a tiempo o que las chicas te ayudaran contra ellos, no quiero saber que pudo haber pasado, de habernos demorado más —Las **11** damas despertaron y en cuanto vieron a Naruto despierto lo abrazaron, estando a punto de llevarlo, nuevamente, al mundo de la inconsciencia —Naruto, llego una nota del consejo de Konoha —Samui y Karui, se alejaron unos centímetros de Naruto, sabiendo que el rubio, tendría que regresar en ese preciso instante a Konoha —Ellos, junto con el Damiyo, te están ordenando reformar el Clan Uzumaki. Para ello necesitas mínimo 3… digámosle: "Compañeras" —Ritsuko, Sakura, Haku, Samui y Karui se sonrojaron. Antes de que Ritsuko, Sakura y Haku sonrieran triunfantes: Claramente, el rubio las tendría ellas como sus prometidas y futuras esposas —Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Pakkun, les comente a Hokage-Sama y a Damiyo-Sama, cuan unido estas últimamente con Samui-San y Karui-San (Sobre todo con Samui) asi, que se ha firmado una nueva alianza con Kumo y ella será podrá decidir si ser tu novia y… — Kakashi vio cómo **5** damas se acercaban lentamente a Naruto. Como Leonas ante una presa— ¿Disculpen…? ¿…Hola…? —Kakashi decidio salir al ver **4** **Kage Bushin** , que comenzaban a arrebatarles lentamente, las ropas a las damas —En fin... Jiraiya-Sama vendrá en pocos días, para iniciar el entrenamiento de **4** años.

 **4 años, que serían de lo más interesantes para el afortunado rubio.**

 **FIN.**


End file.
